A new hero
by Nathaniel999
Summary: Gohan and Cell's Kamehameha wave battle tears reality asunder and the singularity consumes Cell, Gohan, and Vegeta launching them into the ether. They land in Jump City. Can the child warrior and Prince get home? How do they cope? Cell is still on the loose!
1. Prologue

***scene start Gohan POV***

Standing across the field, a mottled green demon crouched, bringing his hands down to his side in an all too familiar position. The fierce aura around him exploded into a twisting golden field, grinding away at the very ground before Cell's feet. The galling laughter emanating from deep in its chest.

The world crashed in on him. His insides froze and liquified simultaneously, tears brimmed in his eyes. It was all his fault, if he had only finished Cell when he had the chance. Instead Gohan had toyed with him, tortured him. Determined to make Cell feel every ounce of pain he had doled out in his existence.

A chocking call came from behind him, the gruff voice uttering a phrase never heard from Vegeta before "I'm sorry Gohan..."

Time began to slow for the youth, Vegeta knew. He had to know. It was obvious. They were going to die, and there was nothing anyone could do. Gohan grit his teeth and set his eyes back onto the monster. A steely look starting to creep into those turquoise pupils. There was no way. He couldn't just allow this freak to destroy everything he knew.

A short burst eroded the ground around that carapace coated freak again as his aura increased yet again. Its deep and yet smooth voice uttered out yet more taunts "I truly am perfect. I never dreamed I would come this far!"

Gohan went numb and felt his jaw slacken. Cell was saying more but it was mostly tuned out. Gohan's eyes hardened and he lowered his stance for what he knew was coming.

Ripples of dust flowed out from Cell. Ambient static affected everything in sight as that monster gloated he had enough energy to destroy the entire solar system, rather than just the planet. "Resist me Gohan..."

A cold chill swept up his spine. There was no stopping this. But at least there was comfort after. "We both know there isn't anything I can do. Father isn't the only one I let die here. We'll all be together." Gohan closed his eyes as sweat beaded on his temples. Gathering and leaving a streak in front of his ear despite the wind. Gripping his broken shoulder Gohan closed his eyes to wait.

Cell began to charge his attack as he taunted and ridiculed the boy once believed to be a threat to him. A shrill whine of ki being compressed at a high rate. The blinding light building so that even through his eyelids it was visible.

The wind seemed to curve around him, he felt a sense of comfort and peace enter his mind And the voice of his now deceased father bombarded his sense of failure. "Its not like you to give up."

Confusion dominated, Gohan looked to the sky and exclaimed "Father! Where are you?"

"The afterlife. King Kai is helping me talk to you"

His father continued to pep talk him. Reminding him of their training To make him realize his true strength, expressing the belief that he could win.

Gohan looked to the sky and complained. He had only a single arm, and was already at half strength from exhaustion and the hit he took for Prince Vegeta.

"That's alright. You can win. BELIEVE IN YOUR OWN POWER GOHAN!" shouted the deceased hero, exclaiming that Gohan was the most powerful fighter in the universe.

Fire flooded his veins, warmth from his core. "Understood father!" Gohan set his eyes on his target. And shored up his resolve. "I'll do everything I can."

Even still, regrets creeped into his thoughts. But as always Goku banished them with little effort, asking only that his son avenge him. With the last of his doubts washed away, Gohan sensed the power deep in his center. Violently the boy brought it to the fore. The ground at his feet cracked and then exploded as his ascended aura burst into existence, laced with bolts of concentrated power like lighting. Cocking his arm back into a modified version of his fathers signature attack Gohan began the chant ingrained in him. "KA... ME... HAME...!"

The damned bugs eyes widened in surprise. Cell pushed his energy to the limit and launched his own energy wave, throwing both hands forward in the stolen attack position. The world shook, nothing could stand the force as the hard packed desert in its path simply vaporized and the bulb continued unhindered on its path towards a certain glowing half-breed.

Adrenaline pumped, the world slowed. Blinding light shot into existence. But sound, for a moment, ceased. At his center Gohan could feel the the awesome spiritual pressure generated by the mere existence of so much ki in one place at one time.

Gauging its strength meticulously Gohan pumped his own reservoir into his single cupped hand and launched it forward. His arm bulged and strained. A holy cry tore from his lips as he finished the chant. His own attack was nearly blinding him. Time ceased. He felt no resistance yet but could sense the two attacks approached each other.

"HA!"

They collided in what was surely a world shattering force. Sound and time both resumed. The world was blinding light, deafening roars, and two rage filled kiai's.

Backlash tore at Gohan, a burning twinge in his arm. The world threatened to tilt. Refusing to give into shock the child leaned forward slightly and dug feet into the ground, matching the force of Cell's attack ounce for ounce.

Both attacks wavered and pushed. Each giving ground before gaining back what was lost and more. The contest was draining. The world itself ripped and shook. Slowly the energy pushed back, overpowering his own flow.

Shock gave way to depression. Gohan registered the sensation of his knee impacting the ground, heard the sound the ground compacting. Tears flew into the wind. Was this it? Were his only choices destroy the earth himself or let the monster do it?

As the edge of the ever continuing contest sped on it's way towards him he heard the stamp of a foot near him. "Final flash!" The shout rang out and a second stream joined his own. The difference was negligible. He was still losing ground if not quite as fast.

"Gohan! If you're holding back anything, if somewhere deep down you're worried about damaging the planet, don't!" His fathers voice was irritated...

"Father, what good is it if I destroy the planet myself!?" he cried

"Remember Gohan, there isn't any damage you can do here that you can't fix with the dragon balls!"

Gohan's eyes widened. How could he have forgotten something so simple...

"Now Gohan! LET YOUR POWER EXPLODE!"

Once again the hollow in his stomach lessened. Working his foot back under him, Gohan dropped his shoulder slightly and with a heave and a heart shattering cry he surged back to his feet. The streak no longer from merely his arm, but emitted from every fiber of his being. Gohan sought inside himself and found the barrier holding back his inner strength. He brought it crashing down and his entire body flooded with a furious energy, and all of this he directed into his attack.

Instantly the flow reversed surging in the other direction. Gohan's eyes locked onto Cell through the blinding light of their Kamehameha waves. The mutated being faltered for a moment.

Gohan's heart leapt. A fierce look stamped across his eyes and he took a step forward, then another. Adding the forward momentum to his now assured victory.

Cell's look was disbelief, but it shifted subtly. The monsters eyes tightened, his throat clenched, and an unholy scream erupted from the boys opponent. The tide froze. Both attacks rippling unpredictably. Ripples and shock-waves flowed from the focal point. Not just along the ground but through the air itself. Everything warped and went pear-shaped.

The high nasally voice of King Kai cut through his thoughts filled with disbelief, "That's impossible!"

The sound of a hole being punched through paper reverberated through his body and again all sound ceased. Except this time it wasn't in his mind. Nothing was reaching his ears. He felt a yank on everything. His entire body was pulled forward.

The feeling of a stone in the pit of his stomach. An unknown sorrow hammered at him as he flew through the air, dimly noting his enemy and another body beside him being pulled straight into... nothing.

What was going on! Gohan tried to dig his feet in, but it was as useless as trying to stand on water. The black tear before him opened like a jagged maw.

As he passed through a wave of agony swept over his body. Never ceasing. White light burst from behind his eyes. Clenching his eyes shut Gohan tried to scream. The air was sucked out of his lungs and his throat seemed to collapse, every muscle spasmed and knotted. After a few hellish moments the sweet bliss of darkness enveloped his mind.

***scene change Vegeta POV***

Lying on his back. Filled with shame. The Prince of all Saiyans watched as this CHILD saved his own life. Then turning to face that freak who had dared to presume. Who had dared to kill his only child. This mere boy was their only hope.

Vegeta coughed, pain blossomed in his chest. One eye screwed shut as he suppressed the pain. The prince tried to sit up, but his own muscles failed for just a brief moment.

His mental senses tingled. A peaceful serenity descended around the boy. Barely able to even notice. He felt his rivals influence.

Frustration welled inside him. Growling, Vegeta rolled onto his side and planted a fist onto the packed ground. He pushed back and planted the second hand. Slowly the Prince of all Saiyans brought himself to his feet without assistance. Pride would not allow him otherwise. He turned slowly and watched the interplay between this monstrosity and a mere boy, barely more than a toddler as far as he was concerned.

Something changed. He watched as Gohan's shoulders squared and his arm cocked back. Preparing to meet Cell's own charging attack. Cell launched first, the wave of energy coming at them simply ignoring the existence of anything in its way. A hell-storm descended on them, the atmosphere itself rushing to get out of the way. The entire planet seemed to shake just at the existence of so much Ki.

Fury welled up, and his fists clenched. How was this possible. He was the prince of all Saiyans. The most powerful warrior race in the universe. No one should be able to surpass him more than momentarily, certainly not some science experiment by an inferior race.

Barely a moment had passed before the young warrior in front of him responded in kind. Stopping the wave dead in its tracks. Bits of rock and boulder went flying. The ground heaved and even cliff faces in the distance shattered from the shock wave. That warriors face was filled with determination and even a bit of battle fury.

A swelling of pride caused The Princes chest to puff. This child might be a half breed in truth. But here and now he was a true saiyan warrior. Meeting his enemy blow for blow. Perhaps... their chances weren't so bad after all.

Vegeta watched with the eyes of a sovereign as this young child managed a feat he could not. That small body producing impossible amounts of Ki. Gohan's torso was twisted and straining.

A single tear flew from an eye and the would be savior dropped to a knee, still fighting a force that threatened to overwhelm them all.

What was he doing! Here a boy that should be his subject was on a knee fighting an attack for him, Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans. As his prince it was Vegeta who should be fighting to save his subjects. It is they who should be in awe of his power. The warrior grit his teeth. It was time to do something now. His pride demanded no less than his full effort and eventual success.

Taking two steps forward Vegeta slammed his feet into the crust and brought his two cupped hands before him. He centered himself and began to draw on every drop of strength left in his body, concentrating it between his palms and manipulating it into a signature attack. This was one he knew could damage the blasted bio-android. He had done it before and he would do it again. Grunting with the effort The Saiyan prince timed his attack with a pulse of the stream emitted by Gohan. He could not fail his only remaining soldier.

"FINAL FLASH!" tore from his lips.

Thrusting both arms forward he poured his very essence into the attack and watched it merge into the battle before him.

The flow was barely affected. The forward momentum of that freaks energy wave slowed only by a miniscule amount. Its waves splashing over their own.

Vegeta's eyes widened. He nearly toppled. "Dammit." he muttered and leaned forward just in an effort to hold himself up. Continuing to push even if it didn't affect the outcome. He would never give up. Never succumb...

Something to his side changed. That child was struggling to his feet again. An ear piercing shriek uttered as Gohan once again thrust his arm forward and the output increased threefold again. Where the hell did this child find such strength! It shouldn't be there. Once again his pride was both wounded and yet swollen again. The boy was a warrior whether he wanted to admit it or not. Vegeta narrowed his concentration upon their mutual flow.

Cell's eyes were filled with disbelief. The monster looked about ready to falter. In an instant Vegeta saw everything shift. This was wrong. The androids body squared and settled into a more secure stance. Both the buckling sensation and unholy cry reached him at the same time. The tide that shaft reversed direction was now halted.

The prince felt as though he was staring at a heat mirage. The world itself warped and twisted. A subdued pop emanated from the battles focal point and sound ceased to be an issue. His own energy was being sucked from his at such a rate that his body was forced to follow.

Fear gripped him. He froze for just a fraction of a second. But that was enough. His feet left the ground and The Prince of all Saiyans watched in horror as the inky blackness of a tear in... nothing, yawned wide to swallow him whole.

Pure agony ripped through his body like a tidal wave. Every muscle clenched and white spots danced before his closed eyes. The sensation was familiar, vacuum. Instinctively Vegeta formed a barrier around himself and brought it in further. Creating the necessary pressure needed to survive. He hadn't been caught unaware by vacuum for years. The first time was during the initial training to learn how to survive outside a ship in low orbit.

He slowly opened his eyes to find himself spinning in the void. A glimpse of the slowly closing tear in one direction. And the expanding energy wave in another. There was only himself, Gohan, and that Freak here. Vegeta closed in on Gohan for some unfathomable reason and enclosed the delicate looking child in his own shield.

Vegeta could feel his shield weakening. It would fail soon. Fatigue edged closer. Without knowing why Vegeta wrapped himself around the bundle and squeezed tight in on himself. Exhaling everything and closing his eyes again. He dropped the shield himself to conserve energy in case of a miracle.

Burning swept over him, not just his skin, but everything. Feeling it within his muscles and bones. It was like nothing ever before.

He squeezed in on himself in reflex, squeezing the boy even more. He wanted to scream but his lungs were already empty. There was nothing to breath here, nothing to see.

Something jerked on every fiber of his being. Not the outward expansion of the incessant vacuum, but a drawing in a direction. The spin slowed and the was a sudden acceleration. The Princes body was suddenly bathed in ice and fire.

Terror and hope at once seeped into his thoughts. Would there be relief or did that Freak survive to assault them again?

Then his world erupted into a cacophony of sound and heat. The roar of an explosion and the rumble of collapse. The feel of weak earth gravity again.

His back slammed into hard ground again. His eyes shot open to light again and he took a great gasping breath. He was flat on his back and that child wasn't in his arms anymore. Smoke and dust filled the air. He barely had the strength to turn his head.

There beside him he saw the bare chested lump nested to him coughing up blood, but breathing nonetheless. An odd sense of relief filled him. Vegeta hadn't expected that. Why was he relived the boy was alive? He was only a half breed... as was his son, supplied his unforgiving mind. At least he was, before that freak had...

Rage burned in his gut. Vegeta rolled his gaze over the blasted landscape about him. Noting twisted steel beams, sheet metal, and burned stone. THERE!

A mottled green and purple form bubbled. The outer carapace partially burnt to ash. The form twisted and shrunk in on itself. A subdued glow ashed most of what was left.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, ever suspicious. Those colors were easily recognized. So too was the feel of it's weak energy.

A giant bug crawled from the ash. Its mouth hardly discernible, slitted eyes, winglike horns and a scaled tail dragging behind it.

The burn of vengeance spread through him, "Kill... you..." Vegeta gasped as he twisted a shoulder from the ground in an effort to turn over.

The sickening beetle turned its head to regard him with its slitted purple eyes. They narrowed only slightly before it dragged itself off in another direction. Not even having the energy to lift its body fully clear of the ground. The scraping continued for another minute before even the Prince had no choice but to succumb to his injuries.


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

*******author comments at the bottom*******

******Scene start

Greg was glad his shift was almost over. His eyes felt dry and coated in grit, and he was practically dragging his feet. He only hoped rotating that shoulder joint would loosen the knot. 'Man, guard duty is seriously boring work...' his voice echoed internally. He yawned and mozied through the last round of checks, fully expecting absolutely nothing just like every check before it tonight.

Slowly his mind drifted. The sheets would be as cool and refreshing as in his memory. Until he snuggled into 'her' that is. Even now the warmth of her scent filled his nostrils. Smooth silky skin, not quite burning warm. Sue always pulled away at the first touch, but she adjusts quickly and curls into his spooned form like a sleepy kitten with a fuzzy blanket. He could even feel her hair tickling his face now.

Surprise was total. Utter silence one moment, small scale Armageddon the next! The corrugated sheet metal bent inwards for a split second before exploding outwards in a hailstorm of blinding light and melted shrapnel. The entire corner of the storage building had vanished in a white hot jet that lasted more than a second.

Sleep vanished from his mind and he found himself already with his back to the nearest trash bin. 'What the hell was that!' he shouted in his own mind. Keeping his outward cool and professional demeanor he drew his sidearm holding it in both hands as his vision cleared. His time in the army, though short, had made proper grip instinct.

Peeking around the side of his make shift cover, he took a momentary glance. Pulling back, Greg to review what he saw in his minds eye. Nothing seemed to be moving, but this quick after the explosion that meant little.

He reached up with a steady hand and depressed the button on the mouthpiece attached to the shoulder of his uniform. "Foxtrot to Alpha! Foxtrot to Alpha! We have an explosion in my quarter, past third checkpoint. Send in Echo and Gamma. I'm moving in to take a closer look."

Static crackled and a stunned voice emitted from the speaker. "Dammit Greg, what the hell could anyone want out there? That sector is mostly empty!"

Greg's eyes widened and he froze, slapping his hand back up he whispered harshly "I don't know dammit, but shut the hell up! I don't wanna get shot because you gave me away, OUT!" His hand shot down to his hip and turned the knob all the way back.

Silence reigned, only interrupted by the crackling of burning debris and settling of wreckage. At least he hoped it was wreckage settling. He darted he head back around the corner for a second. When he was sure there was nothing there, he moved out, slinking from cover to cover.

Having covered the entire circumference of the storage building he found no signs of forced entry, and the building had quite obviously blown from the inside.

He sighed to himself, lowered his weapon, then turning the volume back up he spoke into his mic again, "Hey Tony, I checked it out and it doesn't look like anyone broke in. Something on the inside blew the wall out..." trained eyes darted lazily over the wreckage. "What the hell was in this place?"

He rounded a corner and pain blossomed in his chest, followed by a suckling gurgle sound. As the static muffled answer came through he could only look down in horror to see the massive bone needle in his chest.

Shock seized his mind, he never heard the answer. His eyes traced back along the purple green mottled tube, ending in a horrific beetle like monster on the ground. He had basically walked into the damned thing. Tears blurred his vision.

Slitted demonic eyes bore into him. There was almost a recognizable smirk of satisfaction on its face. A raspy hiss of a voice permeated his ears "Don't cry, you're going to become part of my... perfection!"

Through the sharp burn and terror, perfection WAS on his mind... Who would tell Sue?

******Scene change, Raven POV

"Dude, you are so gonna eat my dust!" Exclaimed the green teen.

Cyborg 's reply was quick and hot "No way man, this one is mine!"

Bleeps and static poured out of the surround sound system as the two boys struggled with their controllers.

Her ears felt like they were going to bleed with the whining, Raven's eyebrow twitched. She took a deep breath and continued to chant under her breath, trying to shut out the incessant noise. 'azarath, metrion, zinthos'

A synthetic crunch echoed through the room. "Hey that's not fair Cy!" Beastboy's voice racked.

Again the reply was right on its heels "Thems the rules BeastBoy" the larger teen's pitch changed slightly for emphasis, "namely there are none!"

'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' she firmly repeated

A rev was heard and a cry of dismay from the larger of the gamers.

"Hah! Take that." shouted BeastBoy

Cyborg was having none of that, "Oh you're in for it now!"

Another screech and then muffled thumps preceded a shrill mechanical groan in the game.

"Dude, stop it. That's not cool man!" came the complaint.

The shrill voice had broken her concentration like nails on chalkboard. With a furrowed brow Raven opened a single eye and her monotone voice was nearly drowned out "Do you have to be so loud."

Both boys had heard her anyways. Turning with annoyed expressions of their own, they had barely opened their mouths to answer when the screen flickered and blinked to a street grid-view. Red whirling lights popped from the walls and a siren screeched, its tone rising and falling.

Her stomach dropped instantly, and so did she. Luckily she was over the couch. Quickly unfolding her feet she stood as if it was intentional.

Robin swooped in from the kitchen, beating her to console and rapidly typed away. His animated gravely voice quick to explain what had set it off. "We've got an explosion at one of the warehouses on the north side. Titans, Assemble!"

An orange skinned girl floated in swiftly to land behind the Boy Wonder. "Is it the Hive again!"

"Don't know yet, but be on your guard. Two groups, let's move!" Robin replied stiffly.

An eye brow fluttered, Raven quickly suppressed the irritation, she could meditate after. She turned and walked determinedly to the roof access. Silently noting which routes the others took. Starfire followed on her heels, already asking insipid questions. Both Robin and Cyborg headed for the lift, to the garage most likely. Surprisingly BeastBoy was at Cyborgs side "There is no way I am flapping or running that entire distance!" he stated leaving no room for argument.

The only response being a nod from the chrome teen.

*****scene break

It wasn't the largest disaster she had ever seen, but whatever caused this scene had been... energetic. The corrugated aluminum was bowed outward near the edges. It hadn't even had time to melt or tear. Instead the jagged edges were blackened. Bright splashes of silver mixed with bubbled black were scattered across the alley and walls of the other storage units. Pieces of the structure had fallen in. The roof was gone for the most part, and pieces of debris were burning in tiny places everywhere.

A quiet sense unease filled her chest as she and Starfire descended from the twilight sky side by side. Her companions eyes wide in astonishment. For once, Koriand'r was silent.

Softly touching down the dark haired girl took in the scene slowly, searching for any clues to the cause, or movement that might indicate something alive was nearby.

"Friend Raven, I have rarely seen heat to cause this burning metal." Starfire noted.

Well, that didn't last long, "What do you mean Starfire?" she queried flatly.

"The metal has become ash"

Raven decided she didn't have the knowledge to answer that question. "Let's... leave that to Robin for now. Look around for anyone. Who knows if people were nearby when this blew"

The two of them spread out in search of anyone that might be injured. There wasn't much chance anyone was here when it happened, but these places usually had at least minimal security. She was surprised there wasn't at least one guard present.

"Hey, you!" shouted a voice, cutting through the gloom. A light burned in her vision. Squinting tightly, she raised a hand to shield her sensitive eyes. "Do you mind? I'm here to help." she drawled in the usual flat tone.

The flashlight was lowered so it was no longer hurting her eyes. "Sorry... You're one of those Titan kids right?"

Lowering her hand Raven got a good look at the speaker. The guy couldn't be far out of high school himself. With a smooth face that looked like he didn't even need to shave, buzz cut blond hair and brown eyes that were wide open. Guy looked kinda skittish.

"Yeah, you're not exactly a grandpa yourself... Was there anyone here?" she droned

"Well yeah, Greg called this..." He was interrupted by terrified screech.

Startled, Raven's head whipped about "Common!" she ordered with a bit more energy. That was Starfire. It could be nothing, but then again...

Raven came sliding around a stack of crates and saw Star, hands stuffed over her mouth and her eyes beginning to brim. The Tamaranean was looking at a pile of clothing on the ground.

Ravens eyes narrowed, but she cautiously approached. A light shown on the pile, revealing it to be a guards uniform; complete with badge, belt, and shoes. A pistol lay on the ground to the side. The position was as if someone could still be wearing them, except they were empty.

The center of the shirt was bloody, but the body was just gone. Bile rose in the back of her throat.

A shocked voice whispered beside her "Oh Greg..." She had nearly forgotten about the guard.

Raven held a hand to her stomach and softly approached the orange skinned princess. "Star" no response "Star!" still nothing. The alien's eyes remained fixed on the pile, eyes filled with horror and sorrow.

"STARFIRE!" Raven all but shouted.

Her teammate started and snapped her eyes up to Raven's own. Taking a shuddering breath Starfire spoke "I am truly sorry Friend Raven. The sight reminds me of a... nightmare."

Raven nodded slightly "It's okay" she continued gulping down the bile in her own throat. "Lets... see if we can find anyone, okay?"

Starfire Blinked once hard, clearing the tears from her eyes and nodded fiercely. Both girls continued, this time side by side. Leaving the other guard on his knees before the pile of clothes in shock.

The familiar rumble of the T-car and whine of Robins bike met their ears. With a beep from their communicators they heard Robins voice. "Starfire, Raven, report"

Raven responded as Star was still too spooked. "Looks like some sort of high temperature explosion came from the inside of the building but..." here her voice quavered only slightly "We think something else was here. There was a guard, but... maybe you had better look. We left another security guard at the location..."

There was a slight pause, Raven could almost envision his frown. "Okay, head to the epicenter and I'll meet you there. Cyborg is on his way to the guard." Raven frowned slightly as she glanced over to the Tamaranean. With a slight tilt of her head she indicated the general direction and both Titans moved in the indicated direction.

What awaited them was a roofless dirt crater, surrounded by the shattered remains of shipping crates. They heard a strained cough as they rounded the last crates. Rushing in, the cowled girl took only momentary notice of the surrounds, enough to note no enemies seemed to be lying in wait. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the two battered forms lying unconscious in the crater.

The larger of the two was a short man with the largest widows peak she had ever witnessed. His black hair stood almost straight up. His torso was covered in cracked and scuffed armor that looked like some sort of plaster or plastic, boots of a similar substance on his feet.. And the tights he wore as pants had seen better days, thinning in places and coated with a little dust. The entire form was covered in raw scrapes and scratches.

The second form was smaller, but only in stature. She couldn't see its face but its black hair stuck out at unnatural angles. It was bare chested and shredded baggy pants covered the legs. A pair of pointed leather shoes on its feet. Although both individuals were well muscled, this one was far more obvious due to its bared skin. Every muscle seemed to bulge even while at rest. His chest featured massive pecs and there wasn't a flat surface to be seen on his stomach. He was also rather beaten up. One shoulder looked dislocated, and a massive bruise was forming there. There was barely more than a few square inches of skin in any place that wasn't cut or split.

The smaller form shuddered as it breathed. He was obviously having trouble getting a full breath.

"Oh no! We must get help!" yelped the Alien by her side.

"Call Robin!" Raven replied quickly and slid to her knees next to the boy. She could now see his face.

Ravens heart leapt into her throat. This was not going to be fun. The boys face was in tears even in his sleep. The eyes scrunched shut, and mouth quivering.

Steeling herself the em-path reached both hands out as a subtle glow began to emanate from them. She drew in the feelings of the young boy and was unprepared for the intensity of his emotional onslaught.

The bottom dropped out of her stomach, the right side of her chest ached with each beat of her heart. Her tongue curled at the bitter sensation in her heart, and the edges of her vision began to blur. Her cheeks felt cool and damp as a warm sensation rose up her neck. Her solar plexus was nothing but an empty void...

She nearly choked on the moisture in the back of her throat. The normally straight faced teen swallowed as she blinked hard, trying to clear her eyes. Only to make her lashes stick together.

Slowly she heard the breath become steadier. Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding she began to repeat her trademark mantra. "Azarath, Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion... Zinthos..." Slowly and steadily she repeated it. Her eyes still filled with unshed tears as she drew the emotions and pain of her subject within herself. Allowing his own healing to accelerate. The physical pain was a burning over every portion of her body and even throughout it, But that was nothing compared to his emotional turmoil.

It was a sense of duty, terrible purpose, and pride mixed with sorrow and loss.

Whatever he had been though, she couldn't imagine. But she drew on until his breathing wasn't as shallow and was now steady.

With barely a pause she moved to her toes only long enough to rotate around to the armored man. She took a deep breath and began her chant before starting on this one. "Azarath, Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion... Zinthos..." Over and over she repeated this. The glow increasing more before she brought her hand down to this one. The burning sensation throughout her body was the same as the boy's if not as severe. The emotional turmoil was just as violent.

The sour sensation surrounding her heart was punctuated by a stab of emotional fire. With another deep breath she continued to mutter the mantra under her breath until she felt that he had stabilized as well.

Images tainted her momentary connection with the two. The boy was fixated on on a large man with a flaming golden aura, the eyes glowed a fierce turquoise. Even so, the face was graced with a gentle smile. She couldn't quite make out was was said.

As for the older one, he was fixated on the image a hole punched through an armored chest, the owner also having those same eyes and hair...

Her cheeks were wet, she couldn't breath through her nose anymore. Even her upper lip seemed wet... Although she had severed the connections, that sour heart sensation and the void in her solar plexus remained, even if subdued.

"Raven... Raven!... RAVEN!" she started and looked up through blurry eyes.

"Wh what?" she had tried to reply with her usually monotone but failed completely, her voice nearly cracking. She squeezed her eyes and wiped them on part of her cloak draped over an arm. With a slight sniffle to clear her nose. She schooled her face as best she could and raised her expressionless face to meet the concerned mask of Robin.

With a deep breath she commented. "I need a moment. That was... unexpected" Standing slowly she walked off in a random direction a few paces, closed her eyes, and folded her legs under her, floating mid air to meditate.

"Sure thing" came the gruff reply.

Within her mind she slowly found her center. Balance was established. From there she drew everything back to her center, and began to pack it down. Locking in the emotions which had been released by her empathic healing contact. Whatever they had been through, it was intense. She had to get control of her emotions, before she caused the next explosion herself. When the pit of her stomach finally felt like there wasn't a hole there anymore she lowered her feet to the ground, opened her blank eyes, and turned to regard her companions.

BeastBoy was watching her with almost obsessive worry. His eyes huge and shiny, hands clasping each other and feet threatening to shuffle. Robin was watching the perimeter, although she could tell he watched her also from the corner of his eyes. Starfire looked to be nearly in tears herself, the terror from earlier was forgotten. Instead she appeared severely worried for the only other female Titan.

Resignation cooled her ears. Before anyone could so much as utter a syllable she raised one hand, palm out and simply shook her head "It's... a side effect, okay?" Thankfully her voice was completely monotone.

"Alright, so what do we know?" Asked the gravelly Boy Wonder

"Aside from that fact these two were in some sort of major fight before appearing in a big bang?" she said morosely "Not much... These two suffered some sort of loss in the fight... and I don't mean the fight itself. We also need to get them some proper medical treatment."

"Fine, but I don't want either of them out of our sight. Get them back to the Tower infirmary." He ordered firmly. Robin was obviously trying to maintain a sense of normalcy despite what he had witnessed in his teammate. "Star, go with her in case they wake up. They look like they could be tough customers even if they are injured. BeastBoy, Cyborg and myself will stay behind a bit to comb the area again. Obviously someone or something else showed up here two. And I think they know something, so don't let them go anywhere if they wake up."

Relief washed over her only to tense up again as she realized she would have to stay near the source of her instability again. Starfire would have to watch them while she meditated when they got back.

She stepped up to them and Starfire edged closer as well.

With a swirl of her cloak, ebony energy emerged from her core as a rough avian shape before consuming the stoic hero's body. Swelling into a dome, it encompassed the girls and their injured charges. Then shrank to a miniscule point, disappearing altogether before a shadow shot skyward.

******Scene change Robin POV

There was only the distant murmur of his chromed teammate and a guard in the distance. Not even the wind blew, as if afraid to draw attention. The crater was hard packed earth, seared into a hardened crust by the flash heat of an explosion. At the lip of the crater the layer of concrete looked like another discolored layer of earth until one witnessed the surface. The smooth concrete surface marred by debris and scorch marks.

A nagging feeling of something missed agitated the teens concentration. Robin narrowed his eyes and swept them over the area both in detail, and out of focus. There had to be some clue.

A green basset hound snuffled about the area, its large cheeks dragging along. It froze, the shape shifted boy had caught something. The pooch wobbled before morphing like clay-do back into a green teen.

"Dude, over here" Beastboy's voice was abnormally serious.

"What it is Beastboy?" he voice lifted at the end indicating his curiosity.

"I caught the scent of those two guys easily enough, but there is a third one here. Kinda cooked if you know what I mean." Beastboy chuckled before his expression became thoughtful again "Even aside from that it's still... weird. There's a pile of ash here."

Robin stepped to BB's side and absorbed the clues in front of him. Sure enough there was a loose gathering of ash here.

Kneeling down, Robin poked through the ash and found a few harder pieces. He withdraw sample baggies and collected a bit of ash and the larger pieces before tucking them into a belt compartment. Robin stood and started following a trail of ash drag marks taking small steps and keeping to the side, so as to not disturb the trail.

Eventually he came upon Cyborg and a distraught guard.

The young man was chocking back his emotions trying to keep a professional demeanor as he explained the sequence of events as he remembered them yet again to Cyborg.

Cyborg nodded at Robin tapping a finger against the camera in his hand. Understanding the child detective circumvented that event and continued to follow the now fainter skid marks. He could now make out two sets of three digit prints with a tail, a single creature if he read the signs correctly. At the edge of the property they found the fence torn apart at three feet from the ground and the dirt immediately outside was freshly turned.

His scalped cooled as if ice water had been dumped over him. His heart thudded louder in his ears. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Beastboy's expression, eyebrows narrowed with a deep frown and his fangs were pronounced. Beastboy reached for his communicator, "Cy, I think we need you here man." his voice very low and level.

Robin raised an eyebrow, The green teen was usually the loud and obnoxious one, comparing everything to some horror movie. Something had disturbed him far more than normal.

"On the way buddy." came the curt reply.

Obviously Cyborg had picked up on their friends mood as well. Both heroes waiting in silence for their teammate to join them. "You alright Beastboy?" Robin queried while they waited.

"No, I can become any animal I can imagine, and I can't imagine what could have done... that"

The image of empty clothes with a small amount of blood on the breast of the button shirt flashed in his mind. The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow. After everything they had dealt with together, that's what upset him?

The heavy footsteps and flashlight of their friend interrupted his thoughts."What did you guys find?"

Robin's voice sounded low in his own ears "Whatever got that guard crawled out this way." and he pointed towards the freshly turned dirt.

The pile was quickly illuminated by the machine mans spot light. The shifting of armor plates and hum of high powered weaponry filled their ears

"Beastboy" Robin's voice was flat but his intent was obvious.

"You can't be serious Rob. You want me to go digging after some freaky inter-dimensional monster? Did you see that pile back there! I'd like for more that my uniform to get buried when I go man!" Ahh, there was comic geek friend he was missing.

"Don't worry B, we got your back!" encouraged their sonic artillery support.

The shape shifter grumbled but shuffled towards the dirt and condensed into some armored rodent, then in a flurry of dirt quickly vanished.

Minutes passed with only the muffled sound of paws digging.

Eventually the changeling emerged and reverted to his human form, holding something is his hand. As he approached he held it out. A green and purple mottled piece of what looked to be a piece some sort of shell. Its edges, though warped, were jagged. As if it had been broken off. "Whatever that thing is, it's the same as what crawled out of the building."

This didn't look good...

**So I'm kinda siked really. This is my first attempt at putting something I have written out where people can read. The response has been very encouraging. One PM actually brought up what they though was a missed plot ploy, I calmly informed them it wasn't missed. The story will just proceed at a slower pace than "get it all in five chapters!" **

**For anyone who is wondering. I have a neat little idea tree mapped out for the chapoters and concepts. I'm aiming for 30 chapters of 3k+ words per chapter. I actually would have had this particular chapter out earlier, but my boss shipped me out of state for a big convention over the last week. Needless to say I haven't had a day off since the 11th. **

**273 views, ****223 Visitors****, 8 follows, 4 favorites, 3 reviews as of this posting**

**I am looking for beta readers so if your interested in doing full detail beta reading; that means grammar, punctuation, story flow, plot points, and even suggestions; then please go ahead and contact me so we can setup a DOCX connection. I'd like to get responses for what I send within a week. As of right now, I mostly do all of the proof reading myself.**

**Hopefully I'll have something either every week or every other week. If I don't please feel free to bug me until I post... No really, bug the hell out of me if its been over a week.**

**Oh and please review!**

**If its anon, I'll approve the review provided there is no profanity or inappropriate behavior. This means if you are critical of my story I will still approve it.**


	3. Chapter 2: Recovery

**Scene 1: Raven, an unexpected consequence**

Darkness faded and light leaked into her eyes as she reabsorbed her soul-self projection. Surrounded by the familiar yet sterile environment of the medical bay once again Raven was assured she had been accurate once more. Dominated mostly by white and the smell of bleach, this was their state of the art med-bay. The back wall appeared to be heavily smoked glass lit by multicolored touch panels and displays that were yet to be used. Steel gray tray tables sat beside modern mechanical gurneys. These were accompanied by tall IV stands and multiple computers of dubious function. Cyborg had built this room so it came with enough bells and whistles to make her head spin.

Raspy wheezing grated on her eardrums. A sharp yelp from Starfire alerted her to the problem

"The young one is bleeding, we must hurry!" The princess urged.

The sense of foreboding nervousness filled the teen as she glanced down to the boy and saw one of the wounds in his side had reopened. She had wanted to try and revive them to get a few answers, but that was going to have to wait.

Working quickly with Starfire, she lifted the injured warrior up to one of the gurneys. She barely needed to move before Starfire had begun placing wet cloths and a first aid kit next to her. She worked methodically, cleaning the wound to get a closer look at it.

The cut wasn't a clean one. Instead it appeared to have been a small gash that had ripped open. Blood continued to seep out, though not very quickly. Nothing appeared to have been ruptured from what she could tell. Once they had a closer look she taped a gauze pad over it to hold for now.

Working once again with her orange friend they moved the older adult onto one of the other hospital beds and checked him for anything more serious they needed to watch. Satisfied that Starfire could handle him she checked to make sure the bowl of water was still hot and began to wipe down the musclebound torso. Cleaning away any dirt and cataloging any injuries she could find, making sure to note the ones that might prove troublesome.

Even with the slow wiping and rinsing she could not totally avoid _touching the skin_. She was usually a very withdrawn and personal person. Preferring as little contact as possible, _as such exposure _could heighten her empathic senses. Emotion controlled her powers, and so feeling the emotions of others could present difficulties in a few rare circumstances. These two however were recovering from some sort of emotional shock that could spell big trouble for her.

The world around her vanished just as she registered the damp and smooth sensation of skin against the heel of her hand.

Craters and broken stone dominated the landscape. Dust blew cloud of fine dust across the battlefield causing the unprepared to cough. Sharp gravel under his feet shifted as he landed and took a relaxed stance. The face congeals into a steel mask sensation. Determination to show no weakness or worry.

Towering above him stood the monster. Was there no redeeming quality in this thing? It smirked arrogantly, secure in its supposed superiority.

"A child? You choose your own child to fight in your stead?" It turned to look at another figure on the edge of his/her vision.

Uncertainty and doubt flooded his core. Yet he was determined. The feeling of released pressure from his shoulders. A hard mantle of white passed before the boy**'**s eyes as his calloused hands gripped it and lifted it over the crown of the young warriors head. Hard stone cracked and shattered as the shoulder weights were unceremoniously tossed to the side. The world view shifted and tension in the neck popped loose. First one side and then the other...

The room had returned only to shift. The doubt fading.

'What was that?!' Raven thought_, surprised_. She felt the world start to rise before slamming a hand down quickly to catch herself on the bed. She flashed her eyes about. Luckily the lapse had been momentary and her fellow acting nurse was facing the opposite direction.

Raven took a silent breath and started to bring the rag back to the bowl of hot water when her knuckle brushed his skin again. Her shoulders knotted, freezing as she expected another vision... nothing came. Narrowing her eyes, she kept her focus on the boy. She squeezed the water out before soaking the rag again. As she brought it forward a single drop fell. Time slowed in her perspective as that drop landed on his cheek, the clenched eyes twitched and a soft, squeaky moan escaped his lips.

Pain burst in her spine. The dust of a desert floor filled her mouth as she tried to inhale. She could feel the grit of it beneath her knees and in-between her fingers. Slowly the point of view raised. A red topped head rolled into her view. A peaceful smile graced its lips, but the eyes were determined. It began to speak. Calling her by another name, Gohan. Urging her to let go, release her barriers and stop restraining her inner power!

No! She couldn't do that! HE would get out! ... Wait, the head wasn't speaking to her. Her vision blurred as it described coming to its own conclusions and denying the purpose of its construction. It continued to urge the memory holder to let go and fight with all of his power. A blur too fast to be followed flickered and replaced the image with an armored shoe and shins. Coated in mottled green shell armor. Blood and circuits flew as mechanical components burst from the skull like toothpaste from its tube. He felt the sting _as several shards hit him _and the warmth of a single line of blood land on his face.

_RAGE… Rage and a Righteous Fury exploded from her core, coursing_ through every fiber of her being_. _The pressure built. Terror seized her heart as she was consumed by it. Power erupted from every part of her. Her vision snapped up and fixed on the confident purple eyes. Words were lost her. Her vision tinged in red and a roar ripped from her lungs, the memory holder declaring that it would never forgive... Cell!

The world was lost to sweet pain and blinding golden light. Everything seemed to become insignificant as she felt her spirit grow. The storm of power disintegrated the ground about her. Her fists clenched and the shriek continued to pour from her soul, the power kept building. Biceps twitched and shoulder bulged. Even her scalp burned. Streaks of lighting appeared and her eyes closed for a moment.

When the eyes opened again the awareness had shifted. What were once powerful friends were now children incapable of protecting themselves. And what was once a monster threatening to crush the world because it was bored, was now a gaping insect. Unworthy of being called even a cockroach. Cell would pay. Every injury returned ten-fold, every death caused and threat made would be returned in agony...

"Friend Raven! No, oh no!" a hand gripped her shoulder hard enough to hurt and shook her solidly.

"Please be alright! You must wake now!" Starfire voice was filled with fear and tears.

The void in the pit of her stomach slowly began to drain of the rage from what felt only a second ago. Her body convulsed of its own accord and she choked on air. The ridge of her right eye ached and her head was in pain.

Slowly Raven swallowed her gag reflex and relaxed her body. Only to be shaken by a frantic redhead again. Raven slowly rose to one hand. Realizing now she was on the floor. Starfire's voice was filled with worry as it flooded her ears. She raised her gaze to her friend and found her own eyes filled with tears of remembrance. She blinked hard and responded, her voice hoarse. "You're right, I SHOULD meditate. But first we need to..."

"NO!" the shout was stern and left no room for argument. "You will meditate now! I will see to these two." Starfire stood with both arms locked to her side as she practically glared the pale skinned girl into submission.

Seeing no point in argument Raven simply nodded and, putting one foot in front of another, made her way to her room. She had questions to answer, and inner selves to query.

**Scene change: Cyborg, out of his league**

The air was cool as always. The only smell being disinfectant. However a few of the displays had spider-webs cracking running through them. Both of the recovered individuals lay on the own beds. The adult in armor had been cleaned and bandaged. A number of spots had been wrapped up. All in all it looked like he would recover rather easily, no major injuries could be seen. Mostly minor cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

The second was another story. Starfire hovered over the form with glowering eyes as she quickly finished that last bandages. There was some blood on the sheets and the remains of a suture kit nearby. The Tamaranian's eyes flicked between her work and the troubled face or her patient. The face told of nightmares. Even now the guy's head twitched every so often, eyes could be seen to move rapidly beneath their lids and his entire face was scrunched into a sorrowful grimace.

Cyborgs eyebrows drooped as he clomped in. Something was up, the normally cheerful girl was rarely ever this upset despite always wearing her feelings on her sleeves.

"What's wrong girl?" he called out.

"Friend Raven is meditating... she had an-" here her face scrunched in thought, search for the word "I do not know what to call it. But she is not well." She finished the last bit of tape and looked the titan straight in the eyes "I believe it has something to do with this boy." This last part was almost bitter.

Cyborg quirked his one flesh eyebrow in curiosity. The expression was wasted on the Tamaranian. He couldn't resist the question, "And how exactly did one comatose kid harm Rae?"

"Friend Raven used her powers to heal them at the warehouse, and again while here. Both times she was very disturbed." The green eyed girl pause for a breath "But here she fell and did the convulsing. It was very scary!"

A chill swept over the bionic Titan. Ravens powers centered on emotions, similar to what he had heard of Starfire's. Cyborg had had a conversation with her about it while designing this very medical facility. She wanted no special considerations as she was hesitant to use her healing except in emergency conditions. It involved absorbing the subject's emotions so their own natural healing process accelerated. What the hell could this kid being going through while unconscious that would affect her like this? He already had part of the story from BB but had taken it with a grain of salt considering the source. Now he was truly worried...

"Look Star, give her some time to get centered and work out her feng shui. She'll be right as rain!" he _reassured his teammate, in an upbeat tone_.

"Oh good! I shall endeavor to make sure no one disturbs her then!" The mood switch nearly through him for a loop. Shrugging his shoulders he started to look over the two patients. This was his first look at the two since he hadn't the chance to see them at the warehouse itself.

The one which had Starfire's attention was, he supposed, a kid. Yet he had never seen anyone outside of a meta so built. Kid seriously looked like he could bench a mac truck. His pecs were massive slabs of meat and the abs were compacted with visible muscles that looked like he could crush cans with them. Even his biceps looked like huge ham hocks. The rest of him from what could be seem was the same way. There was however something to be said for the way he was put together. A sleekness you wouldn't believe had you not seen the whole package together. He had seen very few similar builds before. Ones with dense musculature and still allowing for flexibility. Robin, although thin as a whipcord, was clue enough to what was up with this kid. These guys were serious marital artists of some sort. And not the showy type either_._

A single ruby colored eye port glowed momentarily and the sharp snapped sensation popped in his mind. 'Connection established'. Cyborg reached over to a drawer and withdrew a medical scanner. At the same time several strange apparatuses descended from the ceiling and began to whir and bleep. Data flooded the chrome Titans mind. He filtered the stream and kept his eye on the hand-held scanner. Matching what data he could understand with the stat in the stream.

Minor internal hemorrhaging appeared to already be healing itself. Cuts and bruises fading at an incredible rate, probably Raven's doing, and a dislocated shoulder. The tears in his skin were unusual, completely outside of Cyborgs experience. He continued the examination and ran a search in the databanks for similar injuries...

Eventually he got an explanation, of sorts. This kid had suffered explosive decompression. Going from full atmospheric pressure one moment, and none the next. Obviously he already had some cuts, this might have actually saved him some of the worst effects. Cyborg set himself to stitching the larger cuts before re-bandaging them. The kid was low on blood but he didn't yet know what to do about that.

Cyborg moved over to the other occupant and took in what he saw. He never understood the predilection to wear tights.

This one was obviously an adult. His dark hair was almost straight up and back from the skull, and forming one heck of a widow's peak. He was just as heavily muscled as the former patient, with bulging neck muscles and massive forearms. He seemed to be wearing some sort of armor that was pretty form fitting.

Kneeling down, looking over the side, even rolling the guy to his side reveal absolutely no seams or latches in the armor. At first he thought it was hard plates. But upon a closer inspection Cy noticed it would bend and twist with its wearer's body. Sighing, Cyborg queried the redhead's assistance in removing it and set to scanning this one as well while the princess looked over the now small armor set with obvious curiosity as she stretched it this way and that.

The results were not as severe. Most of his injuries appeared to be minor after Ravens treatment. Again there were some signs of decompression, if not as severe as the boys. The only major trauma seemed to be in the form of what could possibly be a concussion.

Looking up he turned to Starfire with a frown, "You mind keeping an eye on these guys? I gotta go look somethin' up."

"Of course Friend Cyborg. I will alert you to any changes, yes?" she responded

Dolefully he replied with "Yeah, that'd be great Star."

And he walked out to wander over to his lab.

Once in his lab the chrome hero began to pour over the readings and try to cross reference with their current database. Nothing seemed to be matching up. The kid had a few genetic markers in common with humans, which meant an O negative type was a pretty good bet for a transfusion if it ever came down to it. But other than that the rest of the readings were way off. Both of them seemed to have an extension to their nervous systems, right off the spinal cord… as if they had tails removed. The most hair raising point was the reading he was getting from their metabolisms, this indicated their metabolic rate as...

A screeching lit off behind him. Like a bolt of electricity had struck Cyborg was standing in an instant. He registered Starfire's voice as he ran down the corridor back to the Med Bay.

"Friend Cyborg! The boy is not breathing!"

Cyborg bolted into the room and slid to a stop before the panel behind the bed. His breathing was extremely shallow but not gone yet! What the hell could be causing this now of all times.

Cyborg quickly put an IV together and lanced the boys arm with all the precision he could muster. Metabolic rate! That had to be it, the kid's body was starving, literally. He located the highest caloric concentration fluid bag he could find and attached it. Waiting with baited breath he watched as the heartbeat picked up, his breathing deepened slightly with each breath.

Satisfied he would be out of the danger zone shortly he immediately repeated the process with the other occupant to be safe. When these guys woke up they were going to be seriously hungry. Time to talk with Robin...

**Scene change: Cyborg's conversation with Robin**

"No, we can take care of this." The answer was stoic, and completely expected.

Cyborg knew this would be a fight to get Robin to accept the answer.

"What do you mean 'No' man. I can keep these guys stable." He acceded, "But what then? We know nothing about them, and I just don't have the equipment or expertise to guarantee I can fix them up." Cyborg sighed. "Besides do you have the sensors to find out what happened in their? I sure don't"

The boy wonders shoulders stiffened and he could see the look freeze in the monitor's reflection. "Exactly how bad are they?

Maybe he would listen easier this time. "I don't know how or why, but both of our guests are showing signs of explosive decompression. The kid is worse off. They seem to be healing fast, but that may be due to... well, let's just say I don't recommend that option again."

Robin turned to look at him over his shoulder, one brow cocked.

"I already said I don't know how man." the teen replied to the unasked question

"So these two were at the center of a massive explosion and are showing signs of decompression?" the chair swiveled to face him fully now. "Unusual I think is an understatement here" With a furrowed brow the brightly clad leader placed a hand to his chin and posed another question. "Do you at least have any ideas? Do we have any leads at all?"

"Look man, I'm just as frustrated by this as you for once. We have no idea where these guys came from, or how they got here. On top of that neither of them are even human. I had to use a 20% dextrose solution just to keep them stable, and I still think that's too low for the rate their metabolism seems to burn through calories." Crossing his arms Cyborg continued his argument "I am simply out of my depth on this one. We need to get a league doctor in on this at the very least. Or get them up to the Watchtower for treatment where they have some better equipment and access to alien tech."

Robin sighed, "I Just don't want to lose custody of them Cyborg, If they go up to the Watchtower you know they will restrict our access. Not to mention it will look like we can't handle ourselves down here."

"Robin, is your image worth someone's life?" he replied hotly

The wince from his friend answered the question, he would get some concession out of him. The kid was too tightly wound in his issues with his previous mentor.

"Alright, see if you can consult or at least get access to their database. I want these people to recover... We need to find out what happened and what escaped." replied the masked vigilante.

"Let's get on it then." a cool wave washed over him, relief. That was a little easier than expected.

**Scene change: Robin**

It always stuck in his craw when he had to ask for help. But most especially when it involved HIM. He at least had the comfort he wouldn't be speaking directly to his old mentor, he hoped. Cyborg was right in the end, he couldn't risk someone else's life because he didn't want to admit he needed some assistance.

His teeth clenched slightly and he felt the familiar urge to slam his fist into something.

Robin took a slow deep breath and opened his eyes. His steel friend gazed at him in the reflection of the monitor. Tearing his eyes away from the waiting teammate, His own gloved hands stretched out and began typing in the communications protocol.

Once completed he waited for a response.

Mere moments later the screen flickered and the image of the current watch office of the league appeared. It was almost always the same person. Green skin, monochrome red eyes, the entire head was smooth with absolutely no hair, and the high collar of a plain cape sticking up behind him.

"Hello Robin, We were about to contact you ourselves..." The voice was plain yet pleasant.

Cold spread from his gut. "J'onn, I know why I was calling up there, but what could you need us for?" Robin's voice was level.

"We recently detected a rift in the fabric of space in Jump City. Would happen to know anything about it?" J'onn's voice was pleasant as always, Robin wondered if his inflection ever changed.

"When?" He wanted to keep in control so succinct was best.

Although precise the Martian's response was nonetheless detailed "Two hours ago we detected a momentary rift on the north end of Jump city. It appeared to be quite energetic..."

Time for honesty, "That's fits, we had an explosion in one of the warehouses on the north side. Records indicate it was empty, I'm still confirming that. However... we think that at least three lifeforms came through. One of them killed a guard, the other two we found in a crater barely alive. Raven administered emergency care and transported them back here to Titans Tower, Cyborg has been monitoring them..."

Before the Martian could comment further Robins gaze sharpened "We need access to your database however. Their condition was serious when we brought them in and Cyborg wants a doctor's opinion on treatment."

"I see, I'll see about making the information available to you as soon as possible, Watchtower out." again the inflection remained the same, however it was obvious the Martian would have to consult with another senior member. Robin simply nodded before the transmission cut out. He turned around and glanced at his best friend.

"Gather the team, I want to compile everything we know." Robin stood without waiting for a reply and headed straight to the conference table.

**Scene change: Raven's mind-scape**

Her chest rumbled with her own dulcet tones "Azarath Metrion Zinthos ... Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos" On and on the chant went. She was deep within her own mind seeking. Questing for her own center. The chant faded from her cognizant attention though it poured from her lips unceasingly. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

One voice became two. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Two became three "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Three turned to five, finally nine voices chanted in discordant unison

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" each voice chanting with its own inflection.

Heated rage, squeaky joy, whispered timidity, solid confidence, slatternly boredom, husky need, haughty assurance, and finally the original; toneless balance.

Upon the last unified chant Raven peeled her eyes open slowly. Eight figures hovered before her. Each, like her, with legs folded beneath them. She had gathered all of herself here, Glancing at each of them she noted how intimately they were each an amplified tone of her own personality.

Rage seethed from within her cage. "What is it you want child?"

Raven took a slow breath. They were isolated here on this floating rock. The endless ebony sky beyond twinkling with blood red stars, occasionally the misty ruby silhouette of some celestial body could be glimpsed. Within her own mind she must maintain control. So she waited, infuriating her own rage even more.

Deciding she had pushed enough she addressed her other selves.

"I take it you all felt it too? What happened when I healed that kid..." her voice croaked

Intellect of the yellow robe replied first "I detected the strong flow of empathic energy, yes. I assumed you were still healing him, it doesn't seem to have stopped..."

"I only took a moment to heal him. At first I thought it had thrown us out of balance. I still feel him."

With a yawn the brown robed one cut in "Wasn't me, can I go back to sleep now?"

A gray robed duplicate looked up and opened her mouth for a moment, only to close it and look away.

The orange robed smart aleck immediately grabbed her by the gray robe and looked at her with a bulging eye, "Alright, spit it out! You stinking mouse..."

"But-but... well…" Timid stuttered "he grabbed on... and" she sniffled "He's so sad... I want to help."

Timid wouldn't even raise her eyes from a pebble nearby, she was mortified...

Adjusting her glasses Knowledge addressed her "It's okay Timid, we all felt it. And we think it's admirable you want to help. But he has already unbalanced us. It's too dangerous."

Raven piped in herself "I don't know, on the other hand we are still feeling his overflow. It might be too dangerous to leave him alone."

Finally Rage's voice grated across the clearing "Send me in, I find some of his other emotions simply delectable"

Before anyone else could respond Purple Passion's sultry voice stroked their ears "I'm in complete agreement with Rage on this one, he... I mean some of his emotions ARE delectable"

Raven felt the tell-tale tingling spread from her core as her cheeks warmed. "Really Passion? We don't even know his name..." she tried to cover her reactions.

A suggestive grin from Passion flowed out, Raven held her gaze as Passion responded "Oh dearie, you know better than that." Here her grin thinned out "You ogled his muscles..." her eyes smoldered.

Seven incarnations of Raven blushed and two daydreamed.

With a giggle from the Pink robe Raven decided she had come to a decision. With clenched eyes she summoned her inner strength. Glowing ebony eyes sprung open and each cloak phased as it merged with her own. When all was said and done she turned around to face a massive stone arch.

The air wavered and warped, showing a hot desolate landscape. A blue cloaked empath stepped through and her world went white...

**Scene change: Dream sequence**

Stark white. Emptiness. There was nothing as far as her eyes could see.

A shock wave ripped across her vision. Then another, and another. Slowly her eyes adjusted. She could see them. A young boy and a man. Both wearing white body armor over blue body suits. Even at a glance it was easy to tell they were father and son. The child's hair was stiff and unruly, hanging down to his mid back. Both father and son were moving heavily, as if they were weighed down. Fierce pride from the man, and pure frustration from the boy. With a sweep kick the boy fell to his side. Father reared for a strike.

"No dad, don't!" he pleaded.

The man stopped and smiled "So had enough?" He reached a hand out and waited.

The boy rose to his feet unassisted. Determination clenched her fists, she could feel him.

"Gohan?" his father questioned.

Power rolled off the youth as he flickered out of sight, she couldn't follow the next movements. They were now standing in different positions as an explosion rolled across the desolate void.

"Piccolo-sensei was right Dad, You're far too gentle to be a teacher..." Gohan launched some form of energy attack only for his father to catch it and throw it back.

The boy began to launch attack after attack. Berating his father for holding back simply because they were father and son. Her stomach sank with the sensation of each energy attack gathered. She could hear the boy continuing to argue with his non responsive father. The final argument came out as her point of view switched.

Her own voice harmonizing with his "That's not good enough if you want me to become a Super Saiyan..." Her eyebrows tightened and teeth clenched. "You have to come at me with everything, with the intent to kill. Even if it actually kills me." Fists squeezing so hard her tendons strained she continued in the boy's voice, "It's all or nothing; if I don't succeed here. I'll only be useless in the fight!"

Time stretched out as his/her father's eyes hardened, the gentle expression that was there a moment ago vanished.

Watching as every muscle is father's body strained for an instant. A kiai the likes of which Raven had never heard ripped from him, golden light suffused the world, and he... changed. His black hair bloomed with golden light changing color altogether, the eyes were most striking, becoming an incandescent turquoise. That gaze pierced her to the core, there was no escaping it. His entire form bulged. As her father lifted into the air she felt that gaze target her/him. Both hands cocked back as if cradling something just out of view she heard a new chant begin. "KA... ME... HA... ME... HA!" The air itself rushed to get out of the way. A bulb of radiant energy bore down on her/him. Fear gripped his senses but he centered his stance and crouched all the same. His arms out forward braced to meet an attack he knew could shatter a planet. Damned if he was running this time. The jolt pressing his entire body down, but he held. Memories flooded through her.

Anguish tormented her, the tart sensation filling her solar plexus. Self-contempt tainted every thought. Piercing whistles of high frequency energy assaulted her ears. How many times had he let the others down when they needed him?

Images assaulted their minds. A tiny warrior gripping the back of a tyrant as he detonated himself. Heat rose within his neck.

'The power comes in response to a need not a desire...'

A three eyed assassin screaming as he held the stump that was once his arm. Her eyes watered, a barrier blocked their way.

'You have to manufacture that need.'

A bald man in a more elaborate version of their armor. Shouting for help in desperation, being ripped into the air by a telekinetic grip before flying into a hundred different directions at once. The gore covering the alien battlefield.

'Use the pain of loss!'

The damn broke. Power cascaded from within. Devouring his body as it burst forth in a searing tide. The world changed, becoming sharper, crystal clear. The bulb of his father's Kamehameha wave was no longer insurmountable, it was merely... in the way. With a push, the attack was sent soaring back towards its origin...

Once again watching from the side she watched in awestruck fright as golden radiance surged from the relatively tiny Gohan. Incandescent turquoise eyes showing righteous fury... Golden hair thrashing in the wind of his own ascendency. Rage was all he knew, it fueled his very existence...

Movement in the corner of her eyes. She saw the current Gohan standing beside her. Tears spilling from his cheeks. She felt the catch in her own throat.

"It's only a dream..." she all but whispered.

He sniffed deep "Of course it's a dream, in the end. I failed anyway"

Sweet pain twisted inside her breast. The edges of her vision warped with tears. She tucked her arms around her sides. "You survived." her pitch was higher than normal.

Turning to look at her for the first time his eyes were deep. Experience and melancholy regret far more acute stung her. These were his feelings as well as her own. No one as young as they should know these feelings.

"Have I?" he finally stated

No words could express. No explanation would do. Only something as intimate as touch would help. And there was no more intimate touch than being here. Shock filled both her own system and his as she stepped forward and clutched him to her. Enveloping him within herself. Absorbing his pain, entwining their emotions, their minds, and their pasts. Flashes past through her but she ignored them. Concentrating on letting him see, there was always hope!

She came to within the dark confines of her own room. Her eyes were blurry, her cheeks soaked. She choked on the first sob. Grabbing her largest pillow she squeezed it to herself, and while burying her face into it she wailed. All the hurt she wailed into the soft feather bag. Not caring for the condition she left it in...

* * *

><p><strong>So, another chapter down. It actually was easier than I thought it might be. Part of this was a sort of improv and not planned. I had more material but I realized the chapter length was already 5.5k so I thought I would save it for the next chapter.<strong>

**A big THANK YOU to goes out to **KitsuneShin0bi **for the wonderful BETA response, just what I was looking for.**

**So now for some review responses I think.**

Guest chapter 2 . Jan 25 **:**

**I can understand that there are some people out there who want to NERF DBZ characters. Its usually for "balance". However this should never be necessary in the DCU with Kryptonian charactors around, not mention all of the other crazy power houses. I will state that alot of those charactes are going to eventually be in for a shock. Vegeta could crack a planet BEFORE he achieved super saiyan. And as far as Vegeta goes, he will get his time in the limelight, rest assured. And you're right, Vegeta has no issues with killing.**

BaldSuperSaiyan chapter 2 . Jan 30

**I'm ecstatic to read your review. Stay tuned and you will find more surprises in store I think. ALSO, giving the author EVIL ideas for things to do with Cell... I freaking love ya. I would give you candy BUT... your not logged in. Create a free account, log in. and follow the story. You will get an alert when I update.**

**834 Views, 15 Follows, 5 Favorites, 11 Reviews**


	4. Chapter 3: Awakening

**Scene 1: Gohan, Awake at last!**

Warmth radiated from his core. The void in his stomach was momentarily filled as hope returned. Had he been dreaming? Why had she hugged him? Gohan's thoughts were scrambled, but even so he now felt a peace that he had thought was lost to him. He held on as tightly as he could and hoped it was either; all a nightmare, or if it was real; that she was as well. He could sense a connection to her that was unfamiliar, but his instincts told him it was natural.

His body felt exhausted and weak. The room was cool, and only a thin blanket seemed to be covering him. Slowly he registered the faint bleeping of computer machinery. There was almost no smell, sterile... The young man tried to open a single eye through the dry crust on the lid. The bright light sang into the back of his skull. The dull throb in his ears picked up, becoming a steady rush. Energy slowly seeped back into his body. Squeezing his eyes tightly Gohan struggled to sit up, his body feeling like lead. Slowly, he managed to crack a single eye open. The walls consisted of bright white panels. The ceiling glowed in strips of inset lights. Behind his bed he could glimpse a dark surface with multicolored lights shining through it.

The bedridden fighter gradually guided his arm to rub the crust from his eye lids. Twisting somewhat to the side to sit up he caught sight of Vegeta in a hospital bed next to him. The proud noble was here with him as well laying semi-peacefully in another medical-trolley. He could sense the saiyan's energy and knew he wasn't as asleep as he was pretending. The man's eyebrow twitched, Gohan's awakening had not gone unnoticed by the prince. A coarse grumble echoed from the prince's stomach, almost immediately echoed by Gohan's own stomach. The boy felt a stone pit in his gut. The last waking memory Gohan recalled was the last struggle against Cell. It had eaten most of what was left in his reserves. He would need to eat, and soon. A shrill tone screeched from the monitors above, causing both warriors to slap their hands over their ears.

Seconds later a door on the near wall whooshed open. An energy signature preceded the new entrant. Standing over 6 foot, the being to step through was an amalgamation of machine and flesh. Much like Frieza had been the last time either saw the tyrant. Half the skull seemed to be chromed steel or translucent dome covering luminous indigo circuitry. The arms had little to no skin showing, instead being more metal than flesh, the chest and body covered in some sort of armor. A single glowing red orb was offset by a deep brown iris in the opposite flesh eye. Both seemed to regard him with some surprise, as the single eyebrow rose a bit.

"Dang kid! I didn't expect to see you conscious so soon. What with the beating you took and your body starving."

Gohan slowly tried to process what was going on, asking, "Wh... where am I?"

"You're in the Titan tower, Jump City, USA. But look, plenty of time for answers later. Right now I need to get you both something to eat." He then looked pointedly at the 'sleeping' prince, "You do know the systems in here already told me you're awake right?"

One dark steely eye shot open.

"Is there anything special I need to know about your requirements?" The teen inquired.

"Our requirements can be met with your local food no doubt. Just bring us large plates of it!" the man's gruff voice ground out.

The machine man snorted but nodded, "I'll be back as soon as we get something together for you then, if you need anything else before then I left a call button on the side of your bed." Cyborg then turned and stalked out, the door sliding closed behind him.

**Scene change: Raven, a team meeting.**

Slowly she calmed, "...Azarath, metrion, ...Zinthos" her center returned "...Azarath, ...Metrion, Zinthos" internal energy shifted and balance was attained "...Azarath ...Metrion ...Zinthos..." She opened her eyes. The room was dark, lit only by the score of candles surrounding her on the floor. The essence of smoke from the incense still hung faintly in the air. Rising slowly to her feet she steeled herself for the scene behind her. With wave of her hand ebony energy swept over her circle extinguishing the candles and restoring everything to its proper locale on the shelves. Rotating warily, she observed the disaster which was now her bed. Blankets and sheets twisted and bunched, a single large pillow was misshapen and soggy from tears. The dark teen strode to her bed and picked up the pillow, staring at it intently.

Her voice had regained its monotone quality, "Why am I affected so deeply?" Her eyes glazed as she pondered the mystery. At first she had though it might only be temporary, perhaps due to how deeply disturbed their two 'guests' were. She quickly had to disabuse herself of that notion. If that were the case both of them would have affected her in the same way. At least the older one would have had more of an effect than he had. But it was only with the kid that she 'relapsed'. Then there was the issue of the persistent link. Her emotions might be taking an interest in it, but they were not maintaining it. In fact when she had tried to cut it off she had found it all but impossible, like trying to sever your left hand using your left hand. It necessitated some more research.

She took a moment to at least straighten the sheets and blankets but then returned to sitting and staring at the pillow.

"Why?" She felt her voice threaten to crack, but balance had been achieved and it remained its usual monotone. She had to get to the bottom of this, these... feelings, before they threatened to throw her control to the wind. Thankfully she kept very few electronics were in her quarters.

Three soft metallic clangs echoed through her room, her hearing winced at the sharp sound. With a heave she stood and set the pillow back down. Raven walked to the door as she wiped her eye and double checked her appearance. Once she was by the door she slid it just a slit, allowing her to observe her nuisance with a single eye.

"What?" her voice croaked out.

The singularly large member of her team stood just outside her door, his face impassive yet his eyes reflected some worry.

"Rob says he wants everyone in the living room ASAP." Cyborg declared.

She took a dispirited breath and slid the door fully open before stepping out and closing it behind her. Cyborg continued down the hall as she trailed behind him.

"Our guests are awake now," he announced, watching her with his brown eye. The Goth girl stiffened internally and gave no outward sign of her hesitancy. What could he remember? Did he think she was just a dream? What did he say?

"What did he say?" she questioned with mild curiosity.

"He..." drawing that word out "didn't say much yet. Just asked where he was. When I told him there wasn't any recognition. Not that I expected anything else. But the other guy was a bit more talkative. Apparently they should be able to handle anything human but it was made clear they are going to want a lot." The steel clad hero motioned with one hand in an offhanded manner as he continued "I already had that part figured out before they woke up honestly. Their metabolisms seems to burn through calories like mad."

Raven glanced over to see straight into Cyborgs eye "Just keep Starfire out of the kitchen."

A chuckle broke from her friends lips. "Roger that. Honestly I think I'm the only one who can cook... No offense."

"None taken."

Just then they emerged into the main chamber of the tower, everyone else was already present. Robin wore his serious minded expression as always. Starfire was both curious and worried, her eyes darting between Raven and the hallway leading to their infirmary before trying to focus on the matter at hand. Beastboy was being a bit more inconspicuous, however the gut clenching sensation radiating from him spoke volumes. The changeling was scared, worried, and overly alert. Outwardly he seemed his usual annoying self, as he whined "Bout time you guys got here! Let's get this over with so I can get back to the game-station!" he was trying to distract himself from something...

"Alright, let's pool what we know so far." the boy wonders gravelly voice ground out.

"I already gave my report to ya but I'll repeat it so everyone know. Both our guests are awake but I haven't asked them any questions yet. I need to see about getting some food together for them before they pass out again. From what I can tell they might need as much as 10,000 calories in a single meal!" their techie teen stated.

Beastboy gaped, his eyes wide with awe. "DUDE! That's insane! There is no way someone could eat that much in a sitting."

"I know man, but numbers don't lie," replied the chrome Titan.

"Fine, we'll make this quick then," Robin acquiesced before continuing "Starfire?" Robin asked

The orange skinned Tamaranean looked back and forth, shooting Raven a questioning glance "I did not get to see much other than the two warriors themselves. The injuries were extensive but they seem to doing much better now." The last bit was added as she watched Raven for a reaction.

"Okay, Beastboy?" Robin focused on the shifty green teen.

"Well, honestly I'm totally freaked out here. Whatever did... THAT," he emphasized "isn't natural. I mean there was only a small splatter of blood and empty clothes. When I went digging after it the path was blocked pretty fast. I mean whatever dug itself down there didn't want to be followed. The tunnels were easy enough to be found because they were kinda big. But whatever it was dug them so they would collapse on purpose. You already got the piece of shell I found..." The shape changers nervousness showed through his rapid speech. He really didn't seem to want to talk about it much despite the information portrayed. There was a long pause as everyone tried to process what their teammate had said.

'Here it comes' she thought as their caped leader turned to her with a raised eyebrow, an obvious hint.

"I don't really have a frame of reference. You know how my healing works don't you?" she began. A nod from Robin confirmed he was aware. She knew Cyborg of course was aware due to a conversation they had in the past during the last rebuild of the infirmary. Starfire was probably aware but her face showed only a worried attentiveness. Beastboy was predictably lost. She turned slightly to him before continuing. "I don't necessarily heal, instead I can supply mystically energy while absorbing a person's feelings or pain. This allows their own body to speed its healing process." She explained. Beast boy nodded as somewhere in the immature teammates mind the light bulb clicked on as he connected the dots.

"When I healed Gohan," Robin's eyes narrowed dangerously as he registered that she knew the boy.s name. She paused in her explanation "I'll get to that in a moment." She assured him "Something else connected us. I'm not sure if he has telepathic powers or what it is, but the connection was deeper than I'm used to. I didn't get just his pain, my empathic powers also started picking up more than just surface impressions. The same with the other one, though... not as severe." taking a breath Raven continued "I believe I was getting flashes of memory from him. He was reliving whatever happened before they arrived here."

Robin nodded in understanding "That's how you know his name." he surmised

"Partially yes." Robin raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt.

She continued "They were in some kind of battle with a monster. Again without a point of reference I couldn't tell you how exactly powerful, but I saw enough to worry. This thing was vicious. I think it fights just to entertain itself at best." She looked Robin in the eyes to let him know how serious she was. "Whatever that thing is, Gohan believes himself to be the only one capable of taking it on."

"Obviously that didn't turn out so well last time." Robin countered before considering the new information "I don't know what this thing is but we are going to stop it. It's already killed someone and there is no way we can let that pass. That's all for now."

The meeting slowly broke up. The hooded girl raised a hand towards the floating alien as she approached "I'm fine Star. I wasn't prepared for the intensity. It shouldn't be a problem now."

"Shouldn't and won't are different friend Raven. Please be careful." Looking out from under her hood Raven nodded slightly before following behind the 'odd couple'.

"Don't even think it BB, those two need their protein and carbs! Your tofu won't so much as fill a pinky, let alone their stomachs..." The taller of the two stated.

"I get it, I get it! But you can't just feed them giant burgers or something man. I got a 50lb bag of rice in the pantry that's quick to make. Plus some corn and peas. I can make a fast batch of fried rice!" Beastboy shot back.

The chip laden teen put hand to chin in thought. "Well that would be convenient. They are still going to be needing some meat." They continued their daily argument of meat vs tofu. Beastboy, true to his word however started the rice and fried it with veggies. Cyborg diced some meat and pan fried it as well for efficiencies sake. Not long after they began, Ravens eyes began to grow larger and larger. She watched in amazement as the massive bowl of the steak and rice was piled. Enough to feed the titans ten times over. By the time the towering dish of rice was finished nearly half the bag of rice had been prepared with rice and strip steak.

The boys continued their argument as they pushed the cart loaded for bear into the infirmary. Standing outside the door Raven mentally prepared herself to encounter what was now, a fully awake Gohan.

"About time! What did you do? Walk to the other side of the city to get the food?" bellowed a harsh and arrogant voice.

Then she heard it, his tone somehow managing to be chiding, grateful, and even full of sorrow all at once. Her heart chilled in anticipation as she rounded the corner to step into the room. Unfortunately her quiet entrance had not gone unnoticed. The adult warrior had stopped speaking altogether and stared at her with unreadable eyes. Some emotion quite alien to him, hidden behind shadowed eyes. He quietly reached out and took a bowl, grunting softly he waited for some sign.

On the other medical bed sat HIM. Bare chested and upright, sitting stiff as a board. His large eyes open, hair standing wildly in all directions, and jaw set softly. He had ceased all movement as he took her in. Breathing softly she observed him inhale sharply through the nose. His dark iris's barely discernible as they expanded.

Her own heart beat rapidly, thumping in her ears and her cheeks warmed softly under his gaze. She felt her neck cool and the urge to look away nearly overwhelmed her control. Still, she stared right back into those dark eyes and she absorbed the sight in detail. The room's lights seemed a bit brighter allowing even more detail to enter her focus. The scratches and wounds that had marred his skin before were all but gone. She doubted there would even be scars left. Tan skin seemed to cover muscles of marble, even his neck was thickly corded. Refusing to shy away she looked back into his eyes and waited.

"It's you..." his voice was throaty, and raw. As if on the edge of breaking...

Another gruff grunt from the side interrupted the moment.

The musclebound boy's cheeks turned a rosy hue as he scratched the back of his head, elbow high. "Heh, that's as close to thank you as he ever gets..."

Gohan ignored the glare sent his way while he grabbed his own bowl with a soft "Thank you."

The next thirty seconds were one of the most amazing and horrifying moments the Titans had experienced. Each saiyan slowly tipped their bowls back as they shoveled food into their mouths at an incredible rate. Raven wondered if they even chewed. There were a few grains of rice on their faces when the bowls came back down. Both of the ravenous creatures held out their bowls for more, the boy with an abashed grin, and the older with only a slight scowl compared to a moment ago.

Scene change: Cell, a meal most unfulfilling

This was shameful, being regressed this far back by an insufferable child! This shouldn't be possible. He had achieved perfection. Perhaps even more so than his designer had intended. Cell had chosen his destiny and was going to fulfill his purpose. He was glorious! All of this... only to be laid low by a sniveling angry child.

A dull yellow light poured over his form. The mutated insect left the freshly turned dirt behind him. Dragging himself across the gravel. He couldn't see anyone out here, being between two large boxy cars. He dragged his body inch by inch towards the wall. His energy sense had nearly deserted him, but he could smell the meal to come. To achieve perfection he needed more biomass.

Sounds filtered through a poorly seated door. The soft crack of a pool cue and laughter. Tinkling of glasses. Music thrummed through the brick wall. There wasn't much out this far. But he needed to be cautious. Those damned cockroaches had survived as well. Though the damaged to them seemed none too severe as far as it was concerned.

In the last seconds of battle the rupture in space had distracted him enough to catch part of the wave while being sucked in. Part of his critical mass had been damaged. Something about that damnable emptiness had corrupted his genetic codes somehow. Normally he could simply regenerate, but his attempts to do so had resulted in a faster degeneration. An infusion of fresh biomass would be needed to stabilize himself. He had nearly reached the wall when the door was booted open. Dirty blond hair stumbled out. A scraggly black mass followed it. The damaged creation froze and waited patiently, salivating at the thought of absorbing fresh life force.

A scrawny set of legs walked backwards around the corner into his hiding place. A jean miniskirt topped with a torn blouse. The worn out woman giggled in a high pitch tone, oblivious to her end behind her. A leather clad barrel of a man stumbled around the corner to her. "Gotcha now girly!"

Her eyes shot open in shock as she stumbled straight into his arms. A breathless squeal being emitted from her. He grabbed one ass cheek and mauled a tit with the other as he started shoving his tongue into her mouth.

The monster groaned in pleasure. Feeling her terror ooze into his body. Pain and life. Sucking straight to his own core. Ecstasy! Pleasure quivered through the tail into his hindquarters. Causing his tail to tense before fully relaxing. Pumping large globs of flesh through his needle, tearing it from her internal organs even as it was broken down and converted. Power, however miniscule, excited the creature.

The oaf noticed something amiss. As if her tit had deflated. He pulled back and opened his bleary eyes. The sight that greeted him appalled him on an instinctive level. Before, she had been thin, but now… now she was skeletal. Each passing second her skin grew more taught, her eyes being forced wider. Soon they bulged from her sockets and she began shrinking in on herself. The expression vacant, nothing but a bag of skin remained. He saw it then, even in the poor light. A lime green color, mottled with cow like black markings. The skin that was once Charlie hanging from it like some sort of leather sack. Even in his frozen terror he couldn't help but feel fascination as what appeared to be a bone needle opened up and began tossing back the skin. Choking it down like a snake and its crushed prey.

He glanced down to see the alien visage, wide swept forehead carapace, burnt orange beak. It thoughts were horrifically clear. The beak 'smirked'. Slit violet eyes regarded him with yearning. Stumbling back he opened his mouth to scream. Sharp burning blossomed in his chest. Agony as he felt his ribcage collapse under negative pressure. His lungs collapsed the hunks of flesh were ripped from inside. The tail pulsed...

Somewhere deep inside a voice quailed in abhorrence. The beetle like larvae snarled in defiance and squashed down on it. This was HIS time, no one else's...

**Scene change: Raven, Alarm and fore-warnings**

Utter silence reigned around the conference table, BB shifted his feet slightly and the sound echoed. Vegeta sat in his armor, arms crossed over his chest and a look of annoyed defiance stamped across his brow. Gohan seemed more worried than nervous his eyes downcast and distant. Emotions roiled off of him in gentle waves, an empty void in his solar plexus and knots forming in his wide shoulders.

Cyborg glanced from their visitors to Robin whose own brow was furrowed with as much determination as his formidable mind could summon.

"Well child! What else is it? You obviously have some pressing questions." Vegeta grumbled "Get on with it before my good cheer from the meal wears off..."

Starfire's eyebrows widened... this was good cheer? What was he like when he was angry? Raven's face remained impassive despite her concentration to keep a stranglehold on herself amidst the internal tempest coursing through her from a certain boy.

"You two weren't the only ones to come through." The young detective stated. "Whatever else came through killed one of the security guards. We aren't even sure how it was done."

"No, we weren't." Vegeta opened his hardened eyes and locked them upon the brightly clad hero. "And if you know whats good for you you will tell us everything you know about that freak, then stay out of our way so we can destroy it."

Robin's expression froze in suppressed outrage. "That's not the way things work here. I don't know where you came from, but you're in our city now. That's makes this our problem! YOU tell ME what you know and WE will capture this thing..."

Gohan's gaze drifted over to the boy wonder and his voice was level, yet it left no room for doubt "You don't understand. Cell is on a completely different level than you. You can't handle him. Capturing him isn't an option. If you don't kill him. Your world will end..."

Silence again. Robin glanced over to his teams mystic "Raven?" With a sigh Raven put some minor thought into her response.

"I already told you I'm at a loss for a point of reference. Everything I know is from his point of view." The cloaked girl reasoned "From what I've seen we could qualify this thing as a probable heavy hitter. But what from you explained about the scene, it doesn't seem like the same being they know…"

"Different how?" The Saiyan demanded.

"Whatever this 'Cell' is, it only left a set of empty clothes behind. Now it seems to have burrowed itself. We're still tracking it"

"You mean you lost it! FOOLS! If we don't find him now, while he is weak, it will be too late!" Vegeta ranted, at least he was now sure what he had seen wasn't a hallucination. Cell truly had reverted. If he could locate him then vengeance was assured. Vegeta's face was scarlet in rage and indignation.

Odd, Raven thought, she only sensed Vegeta's emotions distantly. Just like everyone else's. Yet Gohan's feelings were as close as her own. Even now she could feel the tightness in his chest, his trembling arms and the sweet sensation of near tears. He was holding so much in. The pressure of something hidden beneath the surface only slightly confused her. She could faintly remember what overwhelming power felt like. He kept it hidden just beneath the surface. Struggling to hold it back at all times. It was an inner battle she was intimately familiar with.

"I don't care what you think. This is our turf and you'll abide by our rules... You want to find him? Fine! But you won't get far without our assistance. We have the connections and the knowledge of this world. Something you are sorely lacking."

With a reproachful huff the prince acquiesced, for now... "Fine, but remember that capturing him is not an option. You'll only get this entire planet destroyed with an attitude like that."

Robin's eyes narrowed, but he could tell this was a battle for later. Hot headed he was, but stupid he wasn't. He knew when to delay a battle for later. This man was no hero... something about him was unsettling. Not that he seemed completely evil, just that he wasn't out to play savior.

Shrill electronic klaxons rang out as twirling red signal emerged from the walls. Still wrapped up in trying to suppress the effects of her new bond Raven's heart leapt into her throat and a sweet sensation radiated from her sternum. Unclenching her 'cheeks' she rotated her eyes to the main monitor in the room as it immediately lit up in a grid pattern that her mind instantly recognized as a city street map. The blinking marker was pretty far out... to the north.

Robin was already at the console tapping away briskly. His shoulders tightened, then drooped. His voice dropped "There's no hurry, It's too late. But we might be able to pick up a trail if we can get out there." Robin turned to Cyborg who nodded, their knowledge of each other's motives making speech unnecessary. The half machine simply conceded to the unspoken request. "They should hold the scene for us. Titan's move out..."

"C'mon you two. I'll give you a lift to the scene" the steel bodied Cyborg commented.

Vegeta watched as the team moved out before snorting and following with his still crossed arms. Gohan eyes narrowed as he stalked after them.

**Scene change: Gohan, scene of the crime**

The tightness in his chest shortened his breaths. His eyes were locked on the pile at his feet. A tattered shirt, jean short shorts and worn heeled leather boots. Only a small drop of blood marred the gravel. The edges of his vision blurred in a red haze. The creek of clenched fists echoed in his ears. He had failed... again. He could feel how stiff his neck was while raising his eyes to survey the scene. Rough gravel scattered with similar collections of clothing between cars whose engines were still cold.

He could hear the raven haired kid talking to one of the officers. Discussing a car that had been left running. An ache was beginning in the back of his skull. Slowly he un-clamped his teeth and rotated his neck. He couldn't afford to lose focus now. Cell had to be found!

"C'mon, we need to check inside..." The tight voice jolted him out of his self-absorbed daze. Glancing up he saw Robin staring in expectation at him. Nodding Gohan followed the older boy inside. Inside told a different story. While outside had been a scene of panicked flight. Inside the bar was littered with splintered holes in the walls, scattered bits of furniture, and shards of glass everywhere. A few technicians still dusted and collected possible clues.

"What more do you need to know here. We can't just stand around. We need to find him!" Groused Gohan.

The yellow and red clad teen sighed and peered at him out of the corner of an eye "We need to know as much as possible, for instance," the young leader gestured "the lead balls are scattered in an irregular pattern. That tells me it's ricochet. Your creature is bulletproof. The angle of the spray says the angle was down. So the shooter was standing above it. He's small, most likely quadrupedal…"

"We could have told you that Robin, Vegeta already told us he reverted back to his larval form. And even in his larval form there is no way a normal person can ever harm him." Frustration laced his voice. That monster had to be stopped before he could regain his perfect form. "This is a waste of time!"

"Look Gohan, I get that you're frustrated, but if I can understand why here then maybe I can figure out where he is going. If I know his strengths then maybe I can figure out his weaknesses and we can help you take him down." Offered the stern teen.

The musclebound kid closed his eyes for a moment. With a heavy sigh "You don't get it. He is just too far beyond you." Turning he walked out.

A few moments later he found Vegeta at the edge of the gravel lot.

"That freak made his escape this way. He's suppressing his power level," growled the Prince.

Cool numbness swept over him. Calming the tempest within his center. Stillness reigned within. Only the sipping of his own power and the hard pressure of Vegeta nearby. They were surrounded by countless flickers and 5 steady candle flame signatures of ki...

"You and I must speak brat..." The saiyan's tone was rigid.

Gohan's forehead cooled as he cautiously observed Vegeta.

His own response was protracted "Why?"

"Later brat, suffice to say that options open to me before, may well be closed now. You are the only option I have left..."

* * *

><p><strong> Once again, a massive thank you to KistuneShinobi for excellent BETA reading feedback. Man this one took a long time for me to pump out. Mostly due to being crazy busy at work. There were a few nights I had to myself but I needed to veg out a bit honestly and do some reading of my own. Plus catching up on Arrow, Flash, and Naruto(even though I know how it turns out).<strong>

**1649 VIEWS**

**18 FOLLOWS**

**8 FAVORITES**

**21 REVIEWS**

**and now for a few review responses**

**RubytheDragon1999: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Positive responses keep me going and feel great. I am loving that people are enjoying this story. Don't worry. I don't plan on stopping anytime soon! This is actually an exercise to get my writing skills back into shape and perhaps write an original novel someday(there are a few ideas bouncing around my attic of a brain)...**

**ANON: super saiyan chapter 3 . Feb 1: Raven's difficulties may actually be a plot line you will see:P**

**BEARDEDSUPERSAIYAN: Also Baldsupersaiyan: I actually got to respond via PM to this guy but I thought he deserved a mention. Thank you so much for the encouragement and specific compliment my friend. That mentioned ability/skill is one I plan to cultivate. For the rest of you. Blame this guy for giving the author EVIL EVIL ideas... that is all**

**ANON: Mace: A couple of things actually. First of all thank you for the appreciation of having a complete universe. There will be more appearances by JLA members perhaps one or two on a recurring basis. I do plan on kind of going half and half where cartoon vs comic is concerned. The cartoons were pretty dumbed down in a lot of ways. I want to develop some of the cartoon versions into something closer resembling the comics. BeastBoy aka Garfield Logan has a particularly tragic backstory... **

**Yes Vegeta is partially here to help toughen and develop Gohan, Though his presence is actually a consequence of the original idea for this fic. Namely my 'what if' was about the final battle ripping a hole in reality to the DCU, Cell Gohan and Vegeta simply happened to be the closest characters. Everything after that is about how the characters deal with it.**

**Cell is currently reverted all the way back to that damned insect like form. His cellular structure at the core was damaged. Gohan nearly had him. He will find a way repair this damage and re-evolve into his perfect form. Until then he does not have several abilities we are used to seeing (you will notice in the anime Cell did not have some of these until he reached certain stages).**

**Thank you for mentioning my chapters are like reading a novel. That is the intent :P**

**Ethan Demas: Excellent questions all. Obviously you like myth, and reading. I'm flattered you took the time to comment actually. Stay tuned, The effects of that bond are central to a plot. There will be consequences that they will have to deal with...**

**ANON: saiyan fan: I never liked that Gohan slacked off so much. Akira's original intent was for Gohan to take over the legacy. But then they wanted another season which was never in the plans and his protege took over. I think 17 and 18 not showing up on there senses had to do with their specific construction or how they were converted. I am having them be able to sense Cyborg. However they cannot correctly gauge his strength as that does come from the cybernetic portion of his being (I am referring to physical strength and weapons people not his strength of character).**

** Tail grow back? You crazy... *shifty eyes* I would ****_never_**** do that. and if it were to happen it wont be instant, and their are circumstances that must be met.**


	5. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Scene start: Robin, An invitation...**

Robin observed the kid as he flowed across the mat. Graceful arcs, acute strikes from above and the side, feet gliding through each step. He didn't want to intrude just yet, so he had chosen to watch from the observation room. That kid had been at this for hours. One kata blending another. The young detective only vaguely recognized most of them, others were almost completely new. His own mastery of martial arts allowing him to decipher the combat scenarios as Gohan battled against imaginary foes. Not once did an opening appear. This young fighter seemed perfect on both offense and defense, balance was always maintained and low. The familiarity with which he moved from once stance and position to the next was as smooth as taking a stroll down the street it seemed. Tight muscles shifted under taught skin as he seemed to transition freely between styles. The teen martial artist had been able to identify that the boy used 3, possibly four, distinct fighting styles. Although some of the maneuvers seemed to be useless as they threw his arms or hands out in odd positions. The latex clad youth watched inquisitively. Familiarity at this level required years of not just practice in a dojo, it also demonstrated actual combat experience.

The rear door of the observation deck hissed open. Heavy footsteps thudded into the room. "You look like a guy with a decision on his mind..." Cyborgs deep tone resonated through the room.

"We need to keep these guys close, or at least one of them. They are obviously familiar with that monsters capabilities and habits..." his voice still slightly breathless as he watched the display below continue.

He could see the luminescent circuitry of Cyborg's access panels step up beside him, "I don't think anyone on the team is gonna argue with that. And I think we're all with you on this." the older teen paused for a moment "Some of us have displayed a bit more worry than others, but I don't think it's anything to be concerned about yet."

His friend's red lens flashed, glowing dully for a moment and the friends continued to watch. "You know I'm not really much for this kind of thing." Gesturing towards the room below Cyborg continued "What are we seeing here?" Robin's teeth tightened for a moment as he flexed a single hand.

"I've seen him demonstrate mastery of anywhere from two, to four martial arts styles." His gravelly tone still held a note of curiosity. "Two appear to be Kung-Fu variations. The first is something very similar to Crane style and the other... I'll have to check because I honestly haven't seen it before."

The cyborg's single brown eye widened as it darted to glance at him.

"The others are totally unknown to me," Robin stated.

His cybernetic subordinate broke his gaze on Gohan below and regarded him. "On one hand I'm shocked to hear you say there is a style of Kung-Fu you don't know. But then again he IS from another dimension."

The leader grunted and turned to his trusted friend. "So? I take it everyone came to a decision?"

With a sigh Cyborg shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me man, we tried to keep that quiet. But yeah, we're behind whichever option you choose Rob."

Robin's chest puffed and his spine straightened as he smirked at his long-time friend. "It's what I do... Let's go make an offer." Both teen heroes exited the observation deck and headed downstairs.

**Scene change: Gohan, interruption**

Well-polished floors slid beneath his feet. Cool air washed over his arms as he glided from one position to the next. Each transition seamless, each with a purpose. Gohan worked through the forms melding each to the next in a never ending sequence. The world had fallen away at some point. Only the practitioner remained. The swish of bare feet over polished concrete resounded. Up on the balls of one foot, and back into a low stance bringing a heel palm strike in at an oblique angle. Each shift bringing new purpose and driving away his inner demons.

The soft whoosh of the entryway, the air shifted in the room. Smells of leather, salty foods, oil and perfumes wafted past the absorbed warrior. Footsteps echoed in his ear canals. Gohan continued through his set. Feeling their gaze on him, their focus was cursory at first, but soon it was riveted on him. The young warrior felt his brows furrow and emptiness of a void threatened to suck his core in again.

With a sweep of his feet across the floor the artist rotated into an elbow strike against his invisible opponent. A step forward buried a strike in the next. He pushed the feelings into the strikes. Balance returned momentarily.

After a few moments, Gohan, no longer as disturbed finished the set. Both hands at his sides, heels together and toes apart he bowed to the narrow wall. The resolute child sighed and turned to the group, now gathered expectantly.

Robin's gravelly voice echoed in the room "We don't mean to disturb you too much, but it was the best time to talk..."

Gohan responded bringing his hand behind his head, elbow up, in the familiar gesture of his late father. "Ah, heh. It's fine really. What did you guys want to talk about?"

Cyborg was the next to speak up "Well man, the group of us understand something went down with you recently. We don't know how much longer you're going to be here but..." here the tallest of the bunch glanced at the other and received a few nods of confirmation. "We wanted to extend an invitation. To join the Titans..."

Gohan's eyes locked on the floor as he thought about it, "What would that mean exactly?"

"Well, we protect the city in any way we can. Criminals, masterminds, super villains, you name it and we stop it. We're here to help. We know you want that Cell guy and we have the resources, but you also don't seem like the kinda person to let anything else slide... Know what I mean?"

Here the distraught youth nodded "Thank you, but... I'll have to think about it," he looked up and avoided the eyes of a particular girl "I mean it sounds great and all. But..."

The lighting shifted to red and an ear piercing alarm blared. The alert repeated only once more as their leader Robin flipped open a bright yellow device and glanced at its open surface.

"We have a prison break. Titans, gear up!"

Immediately the team scattered in several directions with only the green teen remaining behind eying him with a slight smirk "You know you wanna!"

Gohan's heart quickened. Was it Cell!? No, the leather clad bird had said something about a prison break... But he had to be on the alert for Cell. There was no telling when that monster would appear and start wiping whole towns off the map. Could he really afford to go off and take care of this?

The squeaky kids voice grated in his ears again "C'mon Gohan, at least come check us out in action! You'll see we aren't pushovers. We can and WILL help you."

Sighing, he somehow knew this kid wasn't going to give in, the musclebound fighter nodded, conceding his desire to get out. Besides he was already warmed up somewhat. He jogged after the shape-shifter through a few hallways before coming to a door. "Wait here!" he whooped before disappearing into disaster of a room he had stopped by. He felt his eye brows raise in curiosity as he watched items go flying in every direction. The messy teens hunt for something was chaotic. It was only a moment before the anxious teen zipped in front of him again.

"This should do for now until we can get you a killer costume!" Beastboy proclaimed "What should we call you out there by the way? We all have code names!"

Gohan took the items examining them. A pair of mirrored sunglasses and a shiny golden handkerchief still in its packaging.. "Uh... the Golden Warrior?"

"Dude that's awesome! Wish I could have come up with something quick like that" Beastboy grabbed his arm before darting down the hallway again with Gohan in tow.

The supposed savior couldn't help but feel a little silly in this getup. Gohan was still wearing the black pants and Gi loaned to him by Cyborg and Robin, but his hair was now restrained under a golden cloth and he was wearing a pair a mirrored sunglasses. The caped leader glanced at him when they passed each other on the way to the garage. Gohan felt his cheeks heat up. This was kind of embarrassing...

The light of day had dimmed but it was still several hours until sunset. Gohan was a little uncomfortable in the T-car. Cyborgs gaze was intense. The expectant aura confirmed he believed he knew what came next. Trees and bushes flew by on the sides of the road as the curious teen sat in the passenger seat. Robin on a curved and bird stylized cycle behind them, two girls flew under their own power above, flanked by a lime green pterodactyl.

The scene was still in chaos up ahead as they arrived. The outer wall had been bowled over and crushed. Prisoners were running in every direction both to avoid whatever chaos was inside as well as the authorities. Before even entering the grounds Cyborg sent the car screeching into a drift, coming to a stop behind a nearby wall. Exiting the driver's seat, the armored hero cried out "Let's go!"

Carefully opening the passenger door to avoid damaging it Gohan exited hastily and trotted beside Cyborg. They were quickly joined by Robin as they raced to the wall breach.

"No one else gets out! Titans GO!" Robin broke into a dead sprint as another prisoner was spotted climbing over the rubble.

The newly dubbed hero watched as the caped kid shifted weight to the left and leapt into an overhead ax kick knocking the escaped convict into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness. A metal shaft sprang into existence in Robin's hands as he bobbed and weaved into a well-practiced routine. Knocking back convict after convict while keeping a section of the rubble secure.

A reverberating wave of iridescent aqua energy swept past Gohan's side. More men in gray jumpsuits were blasted back in groups of two and three by the narrow cone of force. He watched as the gleaming hero leapt up on the opposing side of rubble from Robin, together the two had effectively closed the gap.

The newest teammate leapt up between the two and waited for someone to close with him. He observed the remaining team members begin to mop up. Hardened criminals were running in all directions. Emerald blasts of energy rained down from above, blowing convicts off their feet and forcing others to run in new directions. Ebony energy swept the yard in waves. Trapping men behind warps bars and under carefully constructed piles of concrete. Beastboy had become a raging rhino and was sewing even more chaos, bodies went flying in all directions.

A group of men spotted the three heroes and decided they had numbers on their side. They came rushing in waves up the rubble. Cyborg managed to keep his share at bay with well-timed blasts. Robin bobbed and weaved as his silver staff spun about his person, sending escapee after escapee back down the pile. Catching three more heading straight up towards himself the young powerhouse dropped into a deep stance. On their first attempted strike Gohan slipped inside their guards and delivered a series of straight punches. Three men impacted the ground at the base of the pile in clouds of dust and ceased even to stir voluntarily.

More convicts trickled out of a breached cell block. Only a few so far, but Gohan spotted an even larger crowd surging for freedom in the darkness of its depths. Ignoring the shout behind him, he bolted for the opening. Maintaining a moderate pace to weave through the crowds the inexperienced hero soon reached the hole in the building, twirling to and fro sending groups of the convicts through the air unconscious. Open handed slaps sent hardened criminals into concrete walls. Moments later the powerhouse was surrounded by piles of unconscious prisoners about him.

The flutter within his chest startled the Z warrior. A gravelly roar was punctuated by the din of yet another concrete wall being crushed. Gohan's head twitched to the side and he caught the last of the smoke clearing. A massive monolithic creature stood over the rubble. Grainy skin punctuated by simple patterns reminiscent of construction materials covered the thing. The eyes gleamed a dull red as it charged for the team's shape-shifter. Beastboy was not caught unaware and managed to flow into an armored quadrupedal dinosaur, taking the brunt of the impact and slowing the creature considerably. Emerald streaks showered down, the concussive blasts blowing stone shrapnel into nearby escapees.

'Dammit' He thought. Not even five minutes into trying to help these guys and they appeared to be in over their heads. The feeling of power emanating from this concrete creature seemed to be higher than the entire team sans himself combined. Gohan's body mostly acted on its own once he noticed no change in the enemy's energy. Twisting to align himself Gohan launched across the yard with a single fist cocked back. The blow connected easily, his target never even noticing his approach. Stone gave way as the constuct was lifted off the ground and thrown free of the green teen. The crumble of brick reached his ears long after he saw the impact. He wasn't done yet, and the newly dubbed Golden Warrior catapulted himself with a kick and landed another straight jab center of mass. The rigid body gave way to the Demi-Saiyan's impossible strength. Stone cracked, and the resounding snap echoed. Following on its heels was the piercing scream of distress.

The thing reacted quicker than he expected. Gohan watched as its fist descended in a wide arc. Life blood pumped and time slowed a fraction. The hero's eyes narrowed as he dipped a shoulder and danced to the left. Dirt coated his ankles in a surging wave. Ignoring the clumps the Golden Warrior reacted, the freak found its fists now wrapped in two short but powerful arms. There was no time to react as the world around it blurred and twisted. The world went black when the Tamaranean landed a perfect blow to the base of its skull mid-flight.

Robin threw the last projectile he could spare, watching as still several more convicts managed to escape. The new kid had abandoned a perfect bottleneck to lend unneeded assistance. Spectacular though it was, the new wall openings combined with a wide open field had left the rest of the team unprepared to stop everyone, and a few of the key players had slipped out in the chaos. Including one Johnny Rancid. The young man's neck tensed, the ache already beginning in the base of his skull. With a creased brow he stalked over to their newest pro tempore recruit. This kid needed a reality check.

Starfire was standing over the unconscious form of the ever perplexing Cinderblock. None knew exactly how he had come to be or what exactly made its body function so any day they could take it down was a good day. The crimson haired beauty was obviously pleased with herself, yet still watching the kid with some amazement.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Robin shouted "You let at least a dozen criminals loose on the city."

Gohan felt a single brow twitch. "That thing was gonna take you guys out. It was far stronger than your team combined. You needed the extra muscle, I saw an opening and..."

Robin glared for only a second before pinching the bridge of his nose. "To help one set of team members you endangered another."

"It is true, we have always prevailed together in this way." Starfire piped up. "The Cinderblock is powerful but, he is only one and we are a team."

The pit sank below his heart. Had he really jumped in on something they could have handled. The difference was big but not insurmountable he supposed. But how had he been the one to let anyone loose.

"I'm sorry." The kid pouted "I didn't know you had experience with him before. But I don't understand how I..."

The carped bird's hand shot up, pointing to an opening in the buildings wall, the one with bodies piled just inside. "We had the only exit covered. When that wall blew and you left us, I could understand that. But then you abandoned that bottle neck for yet another battle, leaving Cyborg and myself to deal with an even larger crowd. They didn't want to fight us, they were just running, and there were only two of us to cover the multiple openings against a horde of escaping convicts."

**Scene Change: Vegeta, Reflections**

Electric winding followed by a massive clang echoed through the gymnasium. Vegeta's arm hardly even shuddered. Extending the load straight up, he lowered it ever so slowly. The sounds repeated before the Prince allowed himself to raise the load again. His mouth tightened as he lowered it. The resistance was still too low in the planets weak gravity. 'What I need is another gravity chamber' even the thought sounded cross.

He had been lucky to find this facility though. After wandering the building for a few minutes he had come across a vast room sparsely filled with equipment and consoles. It had not taken him long to fixate on the one thing in here that might at least give him a challenge, provided he infused no energy into his muscles. It was a massive square container with handles beneath it. It was attached to the wall with some sort of over sized servo arm. The thing dwarfed any of the kids here.

The controls had proved no great difficulty and soon the wall behind it was churning out massive gray plates and dropping them into the buckets frame. Standing beneath it, the proud saiyan waited for a new weight to drop in before lifting the massive container once again. He had been at this for some time now and he was just beginning to notice the weight. He allowed thoughts to drift as he pushed.

That freak had killed his son. The young man had done everything to gain his approval and he, being the arrogant prince that he was, had simply ignored him. Focused so completely on becoming stronger he had neglected his own blood. The knot in his chest tightened. A new metallic clang echoed and the shamed father lifted the set again.

Even in his last ditch effort to avenge his sons slaughter he had proved no match. The full fury of the Saiyan Prince had proved nothing but an annoyance to that damned aberration. Everything he had, all of the strength of the last pure blooded saiyan, every ounce of fury had gone into that frenzied attack. It would have reduced anyone or anything else to DUST in the wind. Instead that horror had emerged from the cloud to deliver a simple backhand to his jaw. At a speed Vegeta simply wasn't capable of following he had been disabled by the vigor with which the blow had been delivered. Just like that, he, the Prince of all Saiyans, last survivor of a warrior race had been knocked to the way side. Nothing but a side show.

The bunched muscles in his neck clenched, the edges of his vision flushed red. He had to be saved by the spawn of his greatest rival. The only other saiyan left, his clown of a rival had died leaving his son behind. The half breed was his to contend with now. Even more infuriating, the boy had achieved a level of power that was unthinkable. A child that had not just surpassed him, but had proven that even a Super Saiyan Prince could be brought low again by something his subject could face down. He would have to deal with that child soon.

Vegeta's own son, the infant. Was now most likely permanently beyond his reach. In this new universe there were no Saiyans as far as he could tell. Their race had a legacy. For too long he had kept it hidden within him. Tapping into only the surface of its depth. He would have passed that legacy, the stories of his people, knowledge of their ways and the spirit of who they were before a tyrant had tried to crush their pride. He would have passed all of this onto his son so that through the continued line of Vegeta, his people might persist in some fashion. So that the pride of the Saiyan race might persist even if its people died out.

That was impossible now. A saiyan could take only one mate in their life. That left... him. His rival's only son to continue their legacy. He would teach the boy. At first he might have to beat it into Gohan. The proud warrior knew well enough, that as the child learned the history of his people pride would swell within him, it was in his blood and spirit. He would never be a true saiyan warrior perhaps. His earthling mother had too much influence for that. But the Pride of their shared ancestry would allow the legacy of the Saiyan warriors to continue. Who knew, perhaps he would end up with brats of his own one day. Among them there might yet be more saiyan warriors waiting to be born.

High pitched incessant chattering pierced his ear drums. Vegeta's ear twitched but he pushed on, finally getting at least a small amount of resistance from the machine as he pushed the load high again. Those children knew nothing about walking properly. Footsteps echoed from the entryway and were ignored. Each clang signaling more weight triggered the push and slow descent of the single arm.

The footsteps had ceased and silence reigned momentarily. "Woah..." the single rough voice of the green weirdo echoed softly.

"Hey Vegeta!" Gohan's voice was almost cheery, and it got on the Princes nerves. "Is that thing giving any real resistance?"

**Scene change: Raven, Obstacle Course**

Raven watched with a practiced blank expression as Robin explained the course in vague detail. She already had a inkling this wouldn't prove too much of a challenge for him. She did hope, however, that they had a few surprises in store for their newest member. With two nods of confirmation the duo split and their team leader joiner her behind the console.

"Let's show him a few tricks, what do you say Raven?" The boys wonders gravel choked voice seemed effused with mischievousness.

With a sigh Raven responded in her stoic fashion, "Sure thing"

Reaching out to the board before her she initiated the first sequence, ramping it's tempo up. She lifted her gaze to observe their newest curiosity. With a shout from Beastboy, Gohan bolted into the field towards the first marker. A flutter of amusement was squashed as she watched him enter the center of the trap. A multitude of turrets sprang from concealment within false rocks scattered about the area. Targeting sequences took only a split second before energy blazed from the focusing barrels.

Everyone watched as the young warriors eyes widened slightly in surprise. Beams of blazing heat passed through the boy as if he wasn't even there. Slight wisps of dust puffing along the ground at his feet. Gohan vanished, reappearing in the same instant among the turrets themselves. Where the beams would intersect the surprising heroes body they instead changed course. Phasing in and out among the groups of blasters in only moments time, the child quickly headed along to the next challenge on the course. Leaving smoldering piles of twisted metal and rock in his wake.

Ravens chest seemed hollow, her breath had vanished. She ignored her gaping mouth as she tried to comprehend what they had just witnessed. Did he just phase out dimensionally? Or was it some sort of teleportation? Why the heck were they driving him around if he could teleport? Dust stung her eyes, but she ignored it in favor of not missing the scene on the dirt ridden field.

His feet padded softly as he seemed to glide across the ground swiftly. With a sudden leap to the side Gohan avoided the first steel fist to erupt from beneath the hard packed crust. The boy danced back and forth, always advancing. Seeming to anticipate the pillars before they had even begun to emerge. Each fist was several feet shy of him by the time it started to clear the surface. This kid was good. He was fast and seemed to anticipate the attacks in a casual manner.

The next section was expected by their newest teammate. Again the bursts of energy seemed to never touch him, passing through him with only a tuft of dust beneath his feet to even mark their passing. At this point Raven focused on his face. He was focused, but in a way that was not as intense as she might have expected otherwise.

With three quick breaths she dropped into a meditative trance. Inward, deeper and deeper she sought. Focusing her center she reached out hesitantly. Seeking that connection she knew was still beneath the surface. She might have buried it, but there was no breaking it... yet.

A sense of sludge minded attentiveness pervaded the link. Snapping her eyes open she mumbled "He doesn't even think this is a challenge..." It took less than a few seconds for the powerhouse to pass through the field of pole mounted dual blasters.

A backlash of inquisitive intent struck her as the three wall drop obstacles erupted in a row.

His curiosity cost him an opportunity as the first wall slammed down like a door shutting, a quick nod demonstrated his understanding. The child bounded forward with a fist cocked back. He closed the distance faster Raven expected and with a "KIAI!" his fist was flung in a barely curved arc. Steel twisted at the point of impact and the structure shattered under the blow. Her jaw slackened ever so slightly as she leaned forward. Gohan paid no heed to those watching and continued to roll under the next wall as it slammed down. The third he caught with a single arm and flung it back up. The screech of tortured alloys ripped across the groups eardrums. The frame meant to hold and guide the wall was blasted apart from the force of its occupant. The last steel door rushed skyward rejecting its frame.

The shocked teen girl watched him jog forward towards what he believed to be the next supposed challenge. A soft growl beside drew her gaze to the periphery for just long enough to see Robin's narrowed eyes and teeth gritted in grudging respect. Robin's hands inched forward subtly and Raven realized exactly what he had in mind... Not that she disapproved. She wanted to see if the fighter could be surprised.

A yelp confirmed the boy could indeed be surprised. The smirk froze in the same instant it began however. Again her eyes widened ignoring the sting of flying dust. A squeaky cheer cried out from below. Beastboy was now cheering him on while the rest of the team watched in mute silence. Gohan hovered back up over the ledge of the pit which had opened beneath his feet when he jogged onto the trapdoor. The cavern beneath him was truly massive but the boy paid it no heed and flew quickly to the opposing side of the grotto.

No sooner had he landed than he was assaulted by the next phase. Again a series turrets burst from concealment and began to spew ceramic pigeons. The boy bounded forward again watching the projectiles soar towards his position. The only clue as to the next move he planned was a slow shift in his center of gravity as they approached.

Gohan became a blur. Spinning like a top, every other disc entered the blur came bolting back out to shatter against the next. However the blur didn't stay in place. It flowed across the battlefield until nothing but shards were left of the projectiles. As soon as she could make out Gohan again, he vanished. Once again appearing instantly, this time below the control console looking up at them...

"How was that?" he queried innocently.

Her eyes were still wide open and stinging, was her serious?! "Um... that was fine, I guess?"

Beastboy's voice broke for a second as he shouted "FINE! That was awesome! How about it Cy? Did he break the record?"

Cyborgs gaze was on the decimated field "Not to mention the course, man"

The team followed Beastboy and Gohan as they walked in, the green teen talking non-stop and asking questions, not giving the kid a chance to reply and instead making up his own answers. Eventually they passed by the gymnasium and could hear the electric whine and clang of Cyborgs personal weight set, which measured weight by tons, half tons, and quarter tons. Against the team was shocked into silence as they watched Vegeta effortlessly lift and lower the container with a single arm. A glance told them he was already at weights where Cyborg had to push himself, yet the man who had become known for his lack of manners was operating it with a single arm.

"Woah..." whispered an amazed Beastboy.

"Hey Vegeta!" Gohan's voice was almost cheery causing the Prince's brow to twitch. "Is that thing giving any real resistance?"

"I've been at this machine for a while now and it's finally getting to the point I can notice it." The Saiyan grumbled, "I just hope this thing can add a lot more because I don't want to atrophy on this world..."

"C'mon Vegeta! I'm sure they have some sort of gravity technology!" Gohan turned to the team. "How about it? Can you guys build a high gravity chamber?"

Cyborgs face had turned ashy, he paled even further as the weight kept piling on and Vegeta kept raising and lowering it each time another plate was added.

**Scene change: Cell, monstrous discoveries**

Zings of rapid footsteps passed overhead, each from a new direction. A moment later came the thud of a body hitting the ground. The genetic anomaly was intrigued. Each day it was forced to find a new source of biomass just to sustain it's own existence. No longer was it trying to gain more power. Instead it's thoughts centered on survival, until a solution could be found.

'Just die!' came the quiet voice once again

With a growl of defiance the monster once known as Cell quashed the voice with an eft of will. Center was maintained, senses slowly reached out. Battle was joined above. It did not know what was nearby or what the battle was for. The slowly growing power of the injured one above peaked his curiosity. This being could repair itself. An ability once owned by the genetic amalgam. Slowly, pointed claws excavated a path through dirt and gravel. Slowly the monster filled in the space behind it, hoping to leave little trace or evidence of its passing.

Again a ripsaw of running steps passed overhead. Once, twice, thrice they passed and the growing power shrank once again. The expected thud only a moment later. Again its power slowly regenerated and Cell's mouth watered, tasting its power from a distance.

Light stabbed through an opening as the last few inches approached. The once glorified perfect paused and left a covering above itself. Allowing only its eyes to peak out so it could observe the battle and wait for a chance.

There in the open depression of earth stood a lone reptilian creature. Its wound slowly closing on their own. It's head and body adorned with an eclectic assortment of armor, bronze in tone. Simultaneous red streaks passed through the area and the monsters new target twisted through the air with fresh wounds, only to land even closer. The diminished extra-dimensional freak demonstrated both cunning and wisdom in its patience. With the current tide this new meal would only get closer and weaker. A chance would soon present itself. Mocking calls came from some distance, a child taunting a helpless foe. The flat nosed lizard creature screeched before receiving yet another blazing fast flurry of blows.

This time its landing was almost within tail range of the true predator here. Another pass of the red streak sent the grotesque armored figure twisting towards the hidden carapaced experiment.

A shriek of triumph erupted in the same moment as dirt and stone exploded from its hiding place. The eyes of predator and prey locked. Lizard borne eyes widened as they stared into the narrow slits of the deep green cockroach. A pumping gulp sounded and the alien enemy was reduced. Squeaks escaped its mouth. Bulges traveled the length of Cell's tail as he savored of chunks torn from its current meal.

The red and yellow streak materialized into a ridiculous latex outfit on top of the nearby mound. "What in the heck!" came the shout, but the speedster could only watch in horror as its former opponent seemed to deflate with each bulge in this new entrants tail. The hero simply gulped as his stomach churned in revulsion.

When the armor finally tumbled from the remaining skin of its most recent acquisition, a short shudder and the needle point of its appendage opened to gulp the remaining bits. The slitted eyes fluttered in ecstasy as it absorbed the last bits. The burning of its body slowly ceased. Pain ebbed and strength stabilized. The eyes popped open fully as he realized the truth. The deterioration had ceased.

"I don't know what you are, but your obviously not on the side of good..." the call drew the restored beasts attention.

Kid Flash zipped towards the thing, hoping to knock it off its four feet and onto its back. If he could keep it off balance he could get some backup and capture the thing. However, reflexes kicked in as burning pain sliced across the heroes midriff. A rapid change in direction sent the teens feet skidding along as he turned to the creature in astonishment. A time slowed as he watched the blood along the needle tipped tail flow into the bone syringe. Its beak curved into a leer and its eyes focused on him.

The voice which followed sent terror coursing through his veins, "Marvelous..."

The power which flowed from even a small dose of that man-child's blood was intoxicating. It would be short lived the mutant knew. Putting it to use immediately, Cell burst forward with all it's might, placing all speed into the strike of it's tail...

* * *

><p><strong>So, time for responses I suppose. I would like to thank everyone for their patience. Had a lot going on this past month SO I was sitting on a partially complete chapter for awhile while I sorted out some RL stuff<strong>

**ZEKBOLT55: I probably PMed you already, but I'm hoping a minimum of 15 but I am shooting for 30.**

**Saiyan Fan: Anticipating cell won't be easy, but they do have Robin so that may help. That last bit here I through in because my beta reader told me the ending was weak. So I wrote a cell scene to finish on a good note... sorta**

**PizzaDude5665: thanks man! The good comments help me in that regard**

**Guest from feb22: thanks for the advise. I do tend to get wordy sometimes because I want some understanding to come across but your right. I tend to use a lot of adjectives, However I wont cut back too much. No adjectives = childish writing that grates on my nerves.**

**Varion7: Thanks. It's the emotional aspects I think I want to concentrate on a lot. There is a lot going on there I want to explore. My favorite movies and stories are the ones where I feel right along with the characters. That is my goal here.**

**Ninuhuju: That is undecided... I think contact with the rest of the Z Universe WILL happen. But that's end game. Meaning not until the end of the story will we really see them. Though I might throw in flashes to let us know whats going on.**

**15songoku: You know it. I'm going to be pushing hard here soon now that things have settled down a bit IRL.**

**Juuaichi: I PMed you a bunch but. Gohan is only 9 years old in the Manga. I will be following a closer line with the anime than the Manga. meaning that he is 11 (12 if you include the hyperbolic time chamber) Also I will be planning on taking some artistic license and adjusting ages and including elements from comics, manga, anime, and the cartoon show. When I say adjusting I mean I will be determining ages based on what is observed in the cartoon rather than what is in the comics for the titans (that would make everyone 18 and 19).**

** Also, an emotional connection does not mean the kids will be sucking face anytime soon, hah! Actually That sort of thing may or may not ever occur and if it does, It will be most certainly off screen.**

**ALMOST FORGOT!**

**32 reviews**

**30 follows**

**16 favorites**

**and 3120 views as of the posting of this chapter!**


End file.
